


Fated twins

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Series: The twin tales of miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Humor, It might be weird, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, sorry - Freeform, twins!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: After watching a couple of times some Twins!AU fanart this little idea camee to my mind to try to write how the series would be if everybody on the series had a twin. I'm truly sorry if this end up getting weird, don't mind me. In this series I'm going to follow the chronollogical order of the chapters (kinda, since we don't exactly know it), so in this fic I'll just do the Origins chapters and the Bubbler. Also, in this fanfic Hawk Moth is able to send up to two akumas at a time if there's two people who have the same negative feeling, but both akumas will have the same power. Of course, each kwami and miraculous has another have a twin so there are two equals miraculous of each one.





	1. The designer twins and the model twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever done, but I hope that you'll like it. Thanks for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long lost miraculous awakens again in evil hands and an old guardians needs to find help to stop this evil and recover the miraculous. To do so, the guardian chooses four teens to fiht against evil and maintain balance.  
> Marin is the designer boy with bad luck. Marinette is the clumsy designer girl. But when there is problem, they become Lordbug and Ladybug.  
> Adrien and Adirenne are the famous models and sons of the worl-wide famous designer Agreste. But they transform into Chat Noir and Kitty Noire when they are needed.

Many centuries ago magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. This were: the miraculous. Throughout history heroes have used this jewels for the good of the human race. Two of this miraculous are more powerful than the others: the earrings of Ladybug which provides the power of creation and the ring of the black cat which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever who controls both of this jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power. Unluckily, there was a man who used that power to create a replica of all miraculous in an attempt to make sure that the miraculous could never be lost. But trouble could came twice as the miraculous were twice too, because that absolute power could be more easily obtained since then.

_-In an obscure place, a regretting man closes a pendant with the image of a beautiful woman-_

“I want that absolute power Nooroo. I must have those miraculous” says the man.  
“But nobody knows where this miraculous are” replies the kwami.  
“We found you thought, my little Nooroo. Your miraculous, remind me its powers again”  
“The moth brochure that allows you to grant people superpowers and they become your devoted followers” answers happily the kwami.  
“And when it comes to allure superheroes, what it’s better than creating supervillains?” says the man with a twisted grin on his face.  
“But master, the miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes”  
“I must have this absolute power” says the man while furiously stomping. “Your miraculous is in my control. I am your master now and you must obey me”  
“Yes master” whispers Nooroo.  
“Nooroo, dark wings rise!” chants the man, activating his miraculous. “From this day on, I shall be known as Hawk Moth” declares while laughing.

* * *

 

_-In an empty box of matches, two sleeping kwamis awaken from sensing the power of their friend awakening once again-_

“Master, master. One of the moth miraculous, we sensed its aura” says one of the turtle kwami.  
“I thought they had been lost forever” states the old chinese man while caressing his beard.  
“But master Fu, we sensed a negative aura. I fear it may had gotten into the hands of an evil power!” says the other kwami.  
“We must fin Nooroo and his miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands there’s no telling what evil will come upon the world” says the old man “I’m to transform. Wayzz-”

The old man tries to chant the transformation, but his back cracks and begins to hurt, leaving the man grunting in the floor.

“Please master, be reasonable. You are-” say the kwamis  
“Still young. I’m only 186. But you are right Wayzz and Weiss, I can no longer do this alone. We’ll need some help”

* * *

_-Two phones buzzes in the rooms of two sleepy twins-_

"Marinette. Marin. Your alarms have been going on for fifteen minutes!" says a woman from another room. "You'll be late for your first day back at school!"  
"Got it maman" says Marin turning of his alarm. Then he goes to her sisters room and knocks the door. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead. Mom says that we're going to be late"  
"I've heard her, I've heard her" says Marinette lazily getting out of her bed and turning of the alarm

The twins go downstairsand have breakfast, complaining about how sure they are that they are going to end up in the same class as the Bourgeoise twins for the fourth time in a row and demonstrating their share of clumsiness and bad luck, before returning to their rooms to prepare for the upcoming day. When they finish, their father gives each one a box full with macarons for their new classmates and they set off to school. When they are just to arrive to school, they see an old man crossing the street while the traffic lights are red. Without doubting, Marin and Marinette run to aid the old man before a car runs over him, tripping over the kerbstone and wasting a few macarons. The man thanks them, but the school bell rangs and they have to farewell the old man while he look smiling to two boxes on his hand.

_**Marinette side** _

She enters in the clasroom and goes to her seat as their homeroom teacher, Mme. Bustier, asks Nino to seat in the front row.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" says a girl with too much make up and expensive clothes.  
"Oh, here we go again" regrets Mari.  
"That's my seat"  
"But Chloe, this has always been my seat" replies Mari.  
"Not anymore" states Sabrina, sliding into the seat next to Mari. "New school, new year, new seats"  
"So why don't you just go sit beside with the new girl overthere"  
"But-" tries to shily reply Mari.  
"Listen, Adrien's arriving today and since this seat is going to be his" says Chloe, pointing to the seat next to Nino "this is going to be my seat. Get it?"  
  "Who's Adrien?" asks the designer

  
Chloe and Sabria burst into laughter, leaving Marinette very confused.

"What rock have you been living under? Adrien is a very famous model and my brother and I are his and his sister, Adrienne, best friends. They adore us. So, go on, move" Says Chloe.  
"Hey, who elected you the queen of seats?" says the new girl, Alya.  
"Look Sabrine, we've got a little do-gooder in our class" replies Chloe. "What are you gonna do me super-newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know" says Alya glaring Chloe. Then she grabs Marinette arm and leads her to the front seats. "Come on girl, we better be here than listen to that pesty girl"

Marinette trips over, the box of macarons open, the macarons fall off the box and Marinette fall on the macarons, crushing all except one. She get's up while continuosly apologising and sits next to Alya.

"Chillax girl, no biggies" says Alya.  
"I wish I could handle Chloe the way you do" says the bluenette.  
"You mean the ways superheroes do" says the girl showing Marinette a picture of a superheroine comic. "This gal here says that all that's necessary to stop evil is for good people to do something. That brat is evil and we girl, are good people. We can't let her do all she wants"  
"Easier said than done, she likes to make my life miserable"  
"That's because you let her do it. You just need more confidence."

Marinette thinks a bit, she grabs the macaron and gives it to Alya. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, glad to meet you"  
"Glad to meet you too girl. I'm Alya Cesáire"

The class starts and Chloe wonders where is her friend Adrien, as he should already be there.

* * *

_**Marin side** _

He enters his classroom, thanking to god because their homeroom teacher wasn't there yet, and goes to his seat as he greets some of his friends. Unluckily for him, when he sits he feels a jab on his butt and inmediatly stands up. Someone had spread thumbtacks on his seat, and that someone was coming straight forward to him.

"Marin Dupain-Cheng, that is my seat now. Make sure you remember so from now on" says a guy with expensives clothes and too much hair gel.  
"Cleón Bourgeoise, did you really had to do that? You could have been sitting there instead of pulling a prank on me" replies Marin, trying to contain his emotions.  
"And why would I do that?"   
"I don't know, why would you want to be in my seat?"  
"Because that seat is his now. Got a problem with that?" jumped into the conversation Sebastián, Cleón's lackey and friend.  
"Anyway go sit over there besides the new guy" says Cleón.  
"Yeah, like hell I-"  
"Listen me here punk" says Cleón while grabbing Marins shirt. "Adrienne is going to come today and that seat next to Nina is going to be her seat, so this is going to be my seat now whether you like it or not" threats the blond before pushing Marin over his macaron box.

Almost all the macarons fallout of the box and Cleón and Sebastián stomp on them. Marin picks the box with only a macaron left and stands up.

"Who's this Adrienne girl you seem to care so much about" asks the designer  
"Who's Adrienne? Are you living under a rock or what? She's a very famous model daughter of Gabriel Agreste and my sister and I are best friends with her and her brother. They totally love us. Now go on and move to your new seat"  
"Hey, who elected you king of seats?" asks the new boy.  
"Look here Sebastián, it seems that we got a superhero in our class. What are you going to do? Petrify me when you take off those sunglasses and look at me?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Well it's a pity, you can't do me anything now, the teacher is already here" states as Mme. Mendeleiev enters throgh the door. Then he turns with a smug grin on his face to Cleón. "Come with me dude, we don't want to get scolded on the first day, do we?"  
"Thanks for saving me back there, I wish I could handle him like you do" says Marin as they seat on their new seats.  
"No problem dude, but I din't did too much I just was doing like my fav hero" he shows the same picture as Alya. "As this gal here says, all evil needs to tryumph is for good people to do nothing. That jerk is evil dude, but you and I are the good guys so we have to stand against him"  
"Heh, that's easier said than done, he just enjoys so much bullying me and he's the mayor's son, so he's untouchable" complains Marin.  
"That's because you let him, you just need a bit more of confidence and maybe a good left jab to show'em"

Marin stares at the box, thinks a bit and gives the last macaron to Alen. "I'm Marin Dupain-Cheng, an aspirign designer. Glad to have meet you dude"  
"Glad to meet you too dude. I'm Alen Césaire" says Alen taking a bite. "And dude, you must tell me where did you bought this delicious stuff"  
"At my parents bakery, but maybe I could treat you to some stuff sometimes. My parents run the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie-pastisserie so I can somtimes pick stuff for free"  
"Dude, if you do that I'll have to ask you to marry me. No homo, but this stuff is delicious man"

The boys laughed and joked for a while, but as the lesson started, Cléon could only worry because his friend Adrienne hadn't come yet, as she was supposed to do.

* * *

- _ **Outside the school-**_

"Come on Adrien, we're almost there!" says the model girl.  
"Easy for you to say that. You're not the one looking back all of the time Adrienne" complains the model guy.

They are close to entering the school when a limo arrives stopping next to them and a woman and two guys go out of it.

"Adrien, Adrienne, please reconsider. You know what your father wants." warns them the woman.  
"But Nathalie, this is what we want to do" pleads Adrienne.

They hear a groan and turn to see how an old man falls and drops his walking stick. The models go to help him without even an ounce of doubt. Adrien helps him to stand up and Adrienne returns him his walking stick. However, when they turn to go to school, the two bodyguards and the woman are blocking their paths.

"Come on, we just want to go to school, just like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?" asks Adrien.  
"I won't tell your father, but please come with us" says Nathalie.

* * *

- _ **After the lessons-**_

The bell rangs and at Marinette class, Mme. Bustier dismisses the class, remembering them to finnish their homework for tomorrow. Kim hands Ivan a paper and, after reading the paper, Ivan stands up groaning and raises his fist. The teacher sees it and sends Ivan to the principal's office. Meanwhile, at Marin's class, Cleón hands a paper to Ioan and a similar scene happens, except that Mme. Mendeleiev yells to Ioan to go to the principal office and to expect to have a note for his parents when he comes back. They both head towards the office squeezing the papers they were given.

* * *

- _ **On Hawkmoth's lair a window opens slowly-**_

"Negative emotions, this is perfect, just what I need. Anger. Sadness. Burn a hole into their hearts my horrible akumas. Fly away my little akumas and evilize them!" says Hawk Moth, sending two butterflies.

The butterflies fly to school and enters into Ivan's and Ioan's papers. At the act, they hear a voice as a butterfly-like mask appear on them.

"Stonehearts I am Hawk Moth. I'll give you both the power to seek revenge on those who wrong you"  
"Okay Hawk Moth" reply the twin brothers, before turning into stone monsters.

* * *

As the stone monsters begin to create mayhem, an old man is secretly deploying small boxes for those who have been chosen to find them.

_**-At the library-** _

Marin and Marinette are laughing with Alya and Alan as they found that they have befriended the twin of their friend. Suddenly, there's an earthquake and the designer twins fall on the floor. Alya and Alen help them to stand and when they race their heads, they see a big hole in the wall and two stone monsters causing chaos where they go. At the sight of this, Alen and Alya get excited and pull their mobiles out as they run behind the monsters, saying that heroes can be seen near where a villian appears. The bluenettes look at eachother and decide to go home to stay safe.

* * *

_**-At the Agrestes' manor-** _

The young models are having the same boring lesson they have been having for years with their father's secretary, Nathalie. This time, however, their father enters to the room with the filming of the security cameras, showing the twins escaping from the manor's front gate as they try to go to school, just to return minutes later followed by their bodyguards and Nathalie.

"You are not going to school. I have already told you" says the man.  
"But father-" begins Adrien.  
"Everything you need is here, where I can see you" says their father, cutting him off. "Yo don't need to go out there, to a world full of dangers"  
"It's not that dangerous father. We just want to go out, have fun and make friends, just like everybody else" replies Adrienne.  
"You are not everybody else. You are my daughter and Adrien is my son and no child of mine will go to school. Now continue your with your lesson" says the man before he goes out of the room.

Before Nathalie can restar the class, Adrien runs to his room and Adrienne follows him, closing the door behind her. As she is trying to console his brothers with half bakded hopes, they see a car flying and they quickly turn on the TV, without noticing that there are two octagonal boxes in front of them.


	2. The two duos of superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes. Kitty Noire and Chat Noir. Ladybug and Lordbug. Two sets of twins, two duos, two love squares. The beginnings of their superheroe time together, making their first mistakes as heroes, but also making their first attempt to improve themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is of your liking. Thanks for reading.

- **At the Dupain-Cheng bakery-**

The twins have arrived to their parent's bakery and decide to go to Marinette's room. After explaining the situation to their parents, the twins finally get in Marinette's room. Marinette turns her computer on to watch the news while Marin leaves his stuff at his bedroom and comes back with an octagonal black box on his hand. Marinette notices another box next to her computer and when she turns to ask her brother about it, she finds him with his own box about to ask her the same.

"Okey, what is this? Should we open them and see what's inside?" asks Marinette.  
"Yes, I think so" replied her brother.

They open the boxes at the same time and a red light shines from each box. Once the shine is gone, the twins see two ladybug-like things and two pair of earrings. Marinette's first reaction was to scream and hide behind Marin, who was kind of freaking out inside. The ladybug-like creatures float towards the twins and as they try to talk, Marinette throws them random stuff she founds near.

- ** _At the Agreste's manor-_**

While Adrienne is super concentrated on the screen of the TV, Adrien is trying to see the battle climbing the climbing wall to see over their manor's wall. Adrien sees how the police is firing their guns at one of the stone monsters, but the monsters grows bigger and stronger and kicks a car. When he turns to tell his sister, he notices the two black boxes in front of her.

"Hey sis, what's that?" he asks.  
"What is what?" asks the girl while looking her surroundings. "you mean this weird black boxes with this Chinese logo on them?".  
"Yeah, what are those?" says Adrien as he climbs down.  
"Beats me, I thought this were yours" she says.  
"There's only one way to know it then" says as he picks up a box.  
"Let's see" says as she opens the other box.

When she opens the box, a green light shines and makes Adrien to drop his box as he covers his eyes and his box opens because of the fall, leading to another flash of green light. When the twins look again, they find two black cat-like creatures floating and two silver rings. Adrienne squeaks and grabs one of the creatures, just to begin to pet it while adoring how cute it is. on the other hand, Adrien stares in awe the other creature.

"Hey, it's like the genie in the lamp" says the boy as he tries to touch it.  
"I'm not one and I don't grant wishes or any big deal. I'm way more personable. The name's Plagg, nice to meet you" says the creature talking non-stop.  
"Unhand me human! I know I'm cute but that's not reason to grab me as if I was your pet!" yells the other creature as it successfully tries to escape. "Geez, do not even think about doing that again. Now, my name's Plaggue and I'm one of the black cat kwamis".

**_-At the Dupain-Cheng bakery-_ **

Marin calms his sister down and catches the two floating creatures on a glass bottle.

"Okay, if you feel more calm this way. We're just here to help you, Marin and Marinette." says one of the creatures.  
"What are you? And how do you know our names?" asks Marin.  
"We're kwamis. I'm Tikki and he's Tekke. Now let us explain" says the other creature.

- ** _At the Agreste's manor-_**

Adrien is trying to catch Plagg as the kwami floats around the enormous room, playing with random stuff and breaking a few things. Adrienne is luckier and she catches Plagg when he crashes with a controller that Plague had thrown at him.

"Thanks sis. Look Plagg, Plaggue, We don't know what you're doing here".  
"Look kid, we're kwamis, we grant powers and both of you will have the power of destruction. Got it?" says Plagg.  
"Nope" say the twins at unison.  
"Good. Now, do you have food? We're starving here" says Plaggue.  
"Father must be pranking us" says Adrienne.  
"He couldn't be, he has no sense of humour" says Adrien.  
"Yea, your father must never know that we exists" declares Plaggue.  
"Or anyone for that matter" says lazily Plagg.

**_-At the Dupain-Cheng bakery-_ **

Marinette tries to call their mother, but the kwamis phase through the bottle and stop in front of her.

"You must trust us please" says Tekke.  
"You are the only ones that can defeat and save the Stonehearts" says Tikki.  
"It was nothing mom, there was a bug but I've taken care of it" shouts Marin to the stairs.  
"But this has to be some mistake. The only superpower I have is a super awkwardness. I know! Alya would know, that's my friend, or at least I think she would. She loves superheroes and she should be totally up for the job. You should go see her". says Mari super nervous.  
"Marinette" says Tikki as the girl reacts to her name. "You're the chosen one and so is your brother".

- ** _At the Agreste's manor-_**

"But we're stuck here" complains Adrien.  
"We're not even allowed to go to school. What kind of superheroes would be someone who was imprisoned at their own house!" agrees Adrienne.  
"No good" says Plaggue.  
"That's why is going all to change soon" states Plagg as he rolls on a toilet paper roll. "If you're willing to change, that is".

**_-At the Dupain-Cheng bakery-_ **

"Okey, all we've got to do is break the object of the whatdidyoucallit is hiding" says Marin as he puts the earrings on his left ear.  
"It's called an akuma, which you must then capture" says Tekke.  
"Got it" says Marinette. "capture it. And what's this charm thing again?"  
"The Lucky Charm. It's your secret superpower" answers Tikki.  
"Ugh, this is all going too fast Tekke, I'm not sure I'll be able to do it" says Marin.  
"I-I won't be able to pull this off Tikki" says Mari.  
"Trust yourselves. Marin, Marinette just say Spots on" says Tekke.  
"Spots on?" ask the twins at unison as they begin to transform and getting super confused.

- ** _At the Agreste's manor-_**

"Claws out, that's what you say to transform" says Plague as the models put on their rings.  
"Got it. Plagg, Claws out!" says Adrien posing as he transforms.  
Adrienne snorts at the view of his brother. "You're a dork Adrien. Sailor Moon, seriously you just posed as Sailor Moon while you were transforming?"  
"I mean, what would you have done? Or better phrased, what are you going to do to transform huh?" replies the boy.  
"Just watch and learn from the master brother. Plaggue, Claws out!" says the girl while posing as a neko.  
Adrien laughs his ass off. "You're incredible sis, don't let anyone say otherwise. But seriously, this is too cool".  
"Gotta agree on that one" says his sister.

**_-At the Dupain-Cheng bakery-_ **

"Oh, come on! Tikki! If you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere like this" says Mari.  
"It could be worse sis" says Marin, checking his superhero outfit.  
"You say that because yours it's not a full body spandex with a bright red color that could be seen from the Eiffel Tower and black polka dots" replies the girl.  
"Well, mine it's not that different on colors matters. I have a spandex jacket with barely darker versions of the colors you're wearing and black spandex jeans, which happen to have the special boys’ zone colored black with, guess what? Red polka dots" sasses the boy.

Then, the reporter begins to speak again and the twins turn to watch to the screen, just to watch how their new best friends we're riding a bike while filming the monster from too much close. They panic at the sight of their overenthusiasmated friends and rash upstairs to go to Marinette's balcony.

"So we've got new superpowers, but how are we supposed to go through Paris? Because the kwamis didn't talk about flying as a superpower" says Mari.  
"Okey, so I guess this" says Marin as he picks a yoyo he has attached on his hip "is supposed to be our magical weapon and we can swing around with it".

Marinette throws her yoyo to see how far it reaches and the yoyo reaches and holds to one of Notre Dame's gargoyles. Marin does the same and then they pull the yoyo's string to propel themselves through the air, but Marinette doesn't control well enough her strength and Marin's yoyo gets loose while he's on the air, making both of the twins fly not in the way they had expected or wanted. At the same time, two black cats are walking over their extended poles from one rooftop to another, laughing about how dumb does the other look. Adrienne is trying to walk on her hands on the pole when they her two screams and caught a black and red glimpse before the two bugs crash on them, leaving Adrien and Mari tied on Mari's yoyo and hanging upside down from Adrien's pole and leaving Adrienne tied by Marin's yoyo and the later suffering because he had landed on the pole, but with his sensitive spot instead of his feet. Then Marin slowly slides from the pole and falls untying Adrienne, who falls on him and whose baton hits Marin's face.

"Well, nice of you to drop in" says Adrien.  
"Though sorry for falling on you" says Adrienne.  
Adrien unties himself and gelty lands on the floor. "I belive you're the partners our kwami told us about. I'm... Chat Noir, yeah, Chat Noir".  
"And I'm Kitty Noire then. Who are you?"  
"I'm Ma... madly clumsy" says Mari as she unties herself and tries to get back the yoyo, making that Chat's pole hits him on the head.  
"I'm too damaged to think now" answers Marin with a soft voice.  
"Oh, poor you. Here, need a hand?" says Kitty as she tends her hand to Marin and helps him to get up.  
A building falls on the distance and Chat turns jumps to the nearest roof. "No sweat, clumsy girl and damaged boy, but I think they need us".  
"Wait, where are you going?" asks Mari.  
"To save Paris!" shouts Kitty, following her brother's lead.

The heroes head to the stadium as the stone monsters arrive and try to catch Kim and Cleón, just to be save at the last minute by the black cat twins who clash their batons in front of the monsters and slide between the monsters and the victims.

"Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you" says Chat.  
"I guess you're talking about you" says one of the monsters before they begin to attack the cat-themed heroes.

Kitty hits both monsters extending her baton, but instead of being bothered by it, the monsters grow in size and strength. At the same time, the ladybug-themed superheroes arrive to the stadium and watch their partners fighting the akumas, unsure of what to do and amazed by their partenrs, who are amazingly taking on the monsters.

"Wow, that girl is just so badass. You'd never say it's her first day at superheroes' business" says Marin gawking.  
"Where are you partners?" asks Chat a bit desperate.  
"Oh, I can't, I'm not going to be able to do it" says Marinette, covering her face.

The monsters grab one goal and throw it to the cat twins, who duck on time to evade it, but see that the goal has bounced and is going to crush Alen and Alya, who were filming the fight from an edge of the stadium. The twins throw their baton and they remotely extend them over the reporter teens, safely stopping the goal before hitting them, but leaving the black cats defenceless as the akumas succesfully try to catch them.

"What are you waiting for super red hotties? The word is watching you!" shouts Alya to the bug twins.

Marin regains focus and his sister is filled with determination. They both jump and trust their instincts to grab the monsters with the yoyos and slide beneath their legs, engaging fighting mode.

"Animal cruelty?" asks Mari.

"How shameful" answers her brother and they pull their yoyos at once, making the akumas fall as they release the cats.

"Yes!" say Alen and Alya at unison.

"Sorry it took so long" apologizes Marin.

"We were out of our minds" says Mari.

"It's cool wonderbugs" says Kitty.

"Now let's kick their rocky behind!" says Chat, charging to battle, but Mari pulls his tail to stop him.

"Wait, haven't you noticed? They get bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different" explains Mari.

"Different how?" asks the cat-girl.

"I... I don't know" says Marin.

"Okay then, let's use our powers! Cataclysm!" shouts Adrien and a black blorby aura appears on his hand. "Apparently we destroy whatever we touch" says as he touches the goal and it turns to dust.

"I don't need a superpower to destroy everything" says the bug-girl.

"Wait, do you remember you only have one shot? And that you'll detransform after five minutes from that?" says Marin.

"Uhhh. I guess we were too excited about our new life" confesses Kitty.

"Is up to us then, kitty, save your cataclysm for later. Bro, let's try our best" says Mari.

"Lucky charm!" shout the twins and a wetsuit and a jack fall on their hands.

"Wow, that's a superpower for you" says the tomcat.

"Our kwamis said that we had to break the object where that akuma is hiding" says Marin ignoring him.

"Well, they are made entirely of stone and I can only use cataclysm once" says Kitty.

"Their hands! Each of them have a hand closed and never open them so that's where the object on which the akumas are hiding must be" realizes Mari.

"So, what now?" asks Kitty.

The buggy twins begin to look around. Mari sees Chat, the closed fist, the Lucky Charm's object, a hose and Alya. Then she ties up the hands and legs of the wetsuit, puts the hose in the hole of the neck and ties it so the water won't come out. Meanwhile, Marin sees the jack, a tennis net, a ball, a bucket filled with water and Kityy.

"Kitty, can you try to tie one of them while I distract him?" whispers Marin.

"Sure thing" she answers.

"Chat, relax and trust me okay?" says Mari while she ties Chat's feet with the yoyo and throws him to one of the monsters, who grabs him.

"This girl is nuts" says Chat.

Then, while Mari jumps to the monster with the wetsuit by her side, making the monster drop a purple rock as he catches her, Marin kicks the ball to the other monster face luring him to the hero, who throws the water when the akumatized Ioan gets close enough confusing him enough time for Kitty to wrap him up with the net. Marinette calls for Alya's help and the girl turns of the hose, making the wetsuit expand quickly enough that the akuma's hand opens and she destroys the rock with a solid kick. A purple butterfly flies from the rock and the rock and Ivan turn back to normal. Meanwhile, Marin had opened the other Stoneheart's hand with the jack and had given the rock to Kitty, who destroyed with her cataclysm and the other butterfly flee and Ioan and his paper come back to normal.

"Wow, this girl is amazing" whispers Chat.

"Wow girl, you've been awesome, is this really your first time?" asks Marin.

"You shouldn't ask that to a lady little bug" replies Kitty, tapping his nose.

"Ugh, what am I doing here?" say at unison the confused deakumatized brothers.

"You were incredible miss uh... What should I call you?" says Chat.

"Mmmmh... Call me Ladybug chatton" says Mari.

"Then you may call me Lordbug little kitty" says Marin to Kitty Noire.

"You were also an incredible beetle. Seems like you bugs did it" replies her.

"No, we all did it partners" says Ladybug.

"Pound it!" say the four superheroes as they pound their fists, but Chat's ring begins to beep.

"Sounds like you should get going, our identities must remain secret" says Mari.

"Farewell then M'Lady, My Lord" says Chat and then jumps his way out of the stadium.

"I'll make sure that idiot makes it back home, but I hope we meet again soon" says Kitty, following her twin.

"Uh-huh, but not too soon I hope" says the Lady.

The beetle twins unfold the balls of papers and after reading them, they reach for the Bruel brothers and comfort them, but also telling them that they didn't have to rash up anything to confess and Lordbug tells Ioan that it doesn't matters if he's in love with a guy, that he should just follow his heart to reach happiness. But soon the reporter twins surround them while filming with their phones.

"That was amazing! Are you going to protect Paris now?" asks excitedly Alya.  
"How did you got your powers? Were you bitten by a radioactive ladybug?" asks even more excited Alen.  
Their earrings beep. "We're sorry, but we have to go before we turn back to our civilians selves. Bugs out!" says Ladybug before they swing away.

And so, the two ladybug-themed superheroes arrive to their homes just in time, detransforming the second they land on Marinette's balcony. They go inside and they stay there, quiet, not sure about what to say. The day had been so full of very incredible events. They had just saved Paris from two stone monsters along their partners. And their partners, oh their amazing partners, who had managed to fight so amazingly that Marin could only feel awe when he thought of them. They had been so supportive to the designers twins. They stayed there, but Mari turned on the TV, just in time to see how grateful and curious Paris was about the. When the news where almost over, their mother called them to have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll be publishing the next one, nor if I'm going to upload fanfics regularly, but I still hope you've liked this chapter. BTW, on next chapter I'll probably upload the two love squares I'll be using for the fanfic and if I'm able, I'll upload a relationship table between the MCs


	3. And may the problems begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if the bug heroes managed to free Ivan and Ioan from the akumas influence, they forgot to purify it and now they'll have to face the cosequences. Doubts, fear, anger, love and lots of support, our beloved heroes will have to face all that. But ain't life supposed to be like that?

**_-At Adrienne's bedroom-_ **

Adrienne is at her room, staring at her computer screen. Someone named Alen and someone named Alya had created each a blog for the superheroes. Alen had made a blog for her and Lordbug, called the Lordblog, while Alya had created the Ladyblog for her brother and Ladybug. If she recalled correctly, those were the reporter twins they had saved at the stadium, so she guessed they made those blogs based on the battle formation they had had during the fight with the Stonehearted brothers, so it was normal that she shared the protagonism with that buggy guy she had worked with. Her opinion of him wasn't that much for now, they had met just once and fought together against evil. Sure, he had proven to have the wits to win the battle and had fought along her quite good for a beginner, even if he had seemed a bit worried before he entered the battle. But that was all, she knew nothing else and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to know more either. Suddenly, the news emergency broadcast pops up at her computer's screen. Apparently, even after they had defeated the monsters, people were transforming into stone monsters that looked exactly as the ones they had defeated earlier.

She rushes stairs down to see her brother and to check if he has already seen the news. And he did. They stare at each other very confused about what was happening, but the kwamis come out of their hiding places demanding for food before they have time to talk about it.

"Okay, we'll feed you. But what do you eat exactly? I mean, I doubt we can just give you anything" says Adrienne.

"Camembert!" shouts Plagg.

"Brie!" shouts Plaggue.

"So you're telling me that the gods of destruction eat cheese? Or do you eat anything else?" asks Adrien.

"You want to have powers? If you do, just give us lots of cheese and everything will go smoothly" replies Plagg.

"Okay, I'll make sure you both get your favourite cheese. One question why are random people turning into those stone monsters?"

"Did the bugs catch the akumas?" ask the kwamis at the same time.

**_-At Dupain-Cheng's bakery-_ **

"Did you catch the akumas?" said at unison the ladybug kwamis.

"What does capturing the akuma has to do with the other stone beings?" asks Marin.

"The akumas can multiply, that's why it must be captured" explains Tekke.

"If Ivan and Ioan's emotions become negative, they'll turn to Stonehearts again, but this time they'll have an army to back them" says Tikki.

"So that means... This is all our fault" regrets Marinette. "I knew it. I'm not cut out to be a hero Tikki. I'm only going to keep messing up".

"Be calm, it was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully" says Tikki, trying to cheer her holder up.

"I can't, I told you, I'm clumsy, I create disaster where I go. I will only make thing worse for you, for my partners and for everyone in Paris. Chat, Kitty and my brother will be better without me. I'm quitting"

"Hold a minute. You're quitting? Did I hear that right?" says Marin, beginning to head towards his sister direction. "You, sister, are not quitting. Not on my watch. Nuh-huh".

"But Ma-" tries to reply Mari.

"No, listen to me sis. Yes, you have messed up" says Marin holding her. "But so did I. It's our fault, we made the mistake, so we'll be the ones clearing that mistake. Got it?"

"Marin I-"

"Got it or not Mari? If you don't get it I'm going to hang you to the Eiffel tower till you get it. Okey?"

The heroine sighs. "Yes brother, I'll do it".

**_-At Adrien's room-_ **

"So we can't do anything without them?" ask Adrien as his sister returns with cheese for the kwamis.

"Only the holders of Ladybug's miraculous can purify the akumas and repair the damaged caused by the powers of other kwamis" explains Plagg.

"What are we there for then?" asks the model girl.

"You think they could handle the fights by themselves? Yeah, they could handle a few of them maybe, but trust me, you both represent destruction as the holders of the black cat ring. They represent creation. If there was only creation, the world would collapse in little time and there would be creations that would be harmful. That's why there must be destruction "says Plaggue. "You're here to help them by destroying anything is harmful, no matter if it's harmful objects, persons or even feelings. You're more than partners, you're their opposite and that's why you make a good team".

"Wow Plaggue... That was truly beautiful..." says Adrien.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it, it's just some info you needed so you won't run over Paris destroying everything" replies the kwami.

**_-At Marinette's room-_ **

"I'm sorry Tikki, my brother may be right, but he's cut out to be Lordbug and I'm not. My brother and the cats may just find another Ladybug" says Mari. "I'm sorry Tikki".  
"Wait, no! Don't take the-" tries to say Tikki, but she disappears when Marinette takes the earrings out.  
"Tikki?" ask Mari. Hearing no response, she puts the earrings on the black box and puts it on her bag. "I'm sorry Tikki".

**_-At Dupain-Cheng's bakery-_ **

Mari is eating breakfast with a very long face and while her brother and father are trying to cheer her up a bit, the girl just revolves inside herself because of the guilt she's feeling. She hasn't said it to her brother, but she was going to give her miraculous to Alya, he'll find out later and get mad for sure, but what else could she do? She simply wasn't made for being Ladybug. Or at least, she thought so. She tries to get those thoughts out of her head and finishes her breakfast as quickly as she can, daring her brother to race to school. But she lost. While Marin certainly had bad luck and that caused him to have lots of accidents, she was even clumsier, making it impossible for her to win. They finally arrive to school and they meet the reporter twins at the front gate.

"Hey girl, check this out. This is the Ladyblog, a blog made for our best superheroine and her cat companion" says Alya while showing Mari her new blog.

"Dude, check this better. Here I present you, the Lordblog. You know, a blog made for our awesome hero Lordbug and his incredible partner Kitty Noire" shows off Alen.

"Geez guys, you're truly looking up to them, don't you?" says Marin.

"Dude, they were simply amazing, you should have seen them fight" says Alen.

"But why do you trust them so much? Look at so many people turned into stone beings. What if they simply aren't cut out for being superheroes?" says Mari.

"Girl, I know what this is about" declares Alya. "You're scared, I get it. But they'll take care of the stone beings in no time. I've seen them fight with my own two eyes and let me tell you that they're absolutely great heroes".

"Yeah sis, you should have a little bit more of faith" agrees Marin.

Suddenly, they see lots of people around Ioan and Ivan, asking them questions about the akumatization and some even criticising him. But the Burgeoise twins come in calling them monsters and harassing them. The brothers get angry and leave. Alen and Alya face the blonds twins and Marin and Marinette go to try to comfort the Bruel brothers.

- ** _At the Agreste’s manor-_**

"You didn't even saw them leave?" says Gabriel with anger and incredulity on his voice.

"No sir, we're sorry about it, we'll try to catch them before they reach that school" apologises Nathalie.

"I'll take your word on that. If something happens to them, you'll be held responsible! Now leave and get them" says angrily Gabriel before he turns his back to the bodyguards and Nathalie and walks away.

- ** _At school's door-_**

"We made it! We're here Adrien!" says excited Adrienne.

"I know right!" answers her rother excited as well.

"I just don't get it, you have freedom to go anywhere and you go to school?" says Plagg lazily from inside the pocket of Adrien's jacket.

"You don't get it Plagg, we're done with being shut up in home by dad" replies Adrien.

"Yeah, we want to meet people and make friends" agrees Adrienne.

"Adrien and Adrienne! Don't do this, your father will be furious." says Nathalie, coming out of a limousine.

"Tell him you were too late. Please" prays Adrienne before going inside the building with her brother.

**_-Inside the building-_ **

"Why did you have to do that Chloe and Cleón? You two are the real Stonehearts" says Alya.

"So we're the ones who broke Sebastian and Sabrina's dad arm, are we?" says Chloe.

"Just because your lame footage of those filthy heroes got to TV doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty" says Cleón.

"You sonuva-" says Alen.

"Ah! They're both angry! They're going to turn into naked bulked ugly monsters!" says Chloe.

The reporter twins go away before they jump at the blondes and get their shit together by fists and go to seek the designers. Meanwhile, two green-eyed blond models enter the school.

"Hey Chloe, Cleón" says Adrien.

"Hey guys" says his sister.

"Adrikins and Adri-nene! You came!" says Chloe while hugging the models more that they were comfortable with.

"So you made it at last! I hope you didn't get caught" says Cleón.

"We did get caught yesterday, but we made it on time today".

- ** _At the boys' lockers-_**

Mari and her brother smile as they find the brothers sitting down listening to some music. They get close to them and sit next of each other on the floor. They gently tap their arms while smiling and the brothers take off their headphones.

"You know, you both should tell Mylenne and Mylo how you feel" says Mari with a gentle smile.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about" say the brothers at unison and avoid looking to Marinette.

"Come on, we saw the way you look at them" says Marin.

The brothers shake their head and look down "No, no negative emotions please" says Mari, but the twins look at her a bit pissed. "I mean that you must be positive!" claims Mari.

"Yeah, we're sure that they had feelings for you too" says Marin

"Go talk to her" whispers Mari to Ivan.

"Go talk to him" whispers Marin to Ioan.

"Ugh. We're not good with words anyway" confesses Ivan.

"But, who needs words?" says Marin.

"You can always show your feelings painting something or writing a poem" continues Mari.

"Would a song be alright?" asks Ivan.

"Yes! That would be so romantic! Who wouldn't like to listen to a song of love made for them! Go for that guys and be positive!" says Mari excited.

"Thanks guys, you two are angels, you know it?" says Ioan before his brother and he leave to write the songs, oblivious to the pained reaction of the designers.

**_-Adrien side-_ **

He says goodbye to his sister and Cleón and Chloe leads the way to their classroom, signing autographs for his fans while they walk.

"This is your seat Adrikins. I've save it for you Adrikins, right in front of me" says Chloe as she enters the classroom, pointing to the seat next to Nino's.

"Thanks Chloe" says the model as he enters the classroom and sits next to Nino. "Hey, I'm Adrien" says as he offers Nino a handshake.

"You're friends with Chloe then huh?" says Nino without bothering to accept the handshake, pointing with his head behind the model.

Adrien truns and sees Chloe taking the chewing gum and giving it to Sabrina, who puts it on Marinette's seat.

"Hey, what's that all about?" says Adrien perturbed.

"The brat that sits here yesterday needed a little attitude adjustment" says Chloe. "I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all".

"You think that's really necessary?" says Adrien, while he gets down to try to pull the gum off the seat.

"You've got a lot to learn about school culture Adrikins. Watch the master" says Chloe going back to her seat.

**__Marinette side-_ **

"Alya wouldn't you like to be a superheroes and go out and fight monsters and villains?" asks Mari.

"Totally, I'm not scared of anyone. Why?" answers the reporter.

"Oh, no, no reason" responds quickly Mari and puts the box inside Alya's bag without her noticing.

As they enter at the classroom, they see a blond guy they had never seen before with a gum in Marinette's seat.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" asks Mari pissed.

"Oh- I-" tries to say Adrien searching for an explanation that wouldn't reveal his only friend's prank, just as Chloe and Sabrina begin to laugh.

"Okay, I get it. Good job you three! Very funny" says Mari.

"No, no. I was just trying to take this off" tries to say Adrien.

"Oh really?" asks Marinette with sarcasm. She tries to pull the gum off but notices it still has saliva. While Chloe and her minion laugh, Mari picks a handkerchief and pulls the gum out. "You're friends with Choe, right?"

"Why you people keep saying that?" whispers the blond model. Mari turns her head and sits down without sparing Adrien a look.

"Now you see what I mean about respect?" ask Chloe in a very petty way.

"I knew I've seen him before" whispers Mari as Alya gives Mari her phone."Of course! He's the son of my favourite fashion designer Gabriel Agreste!"

"Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloe's buddy. Huh, forget it" says Alya.

"Why didn't you tell her it was Chloe's idea?" asks Nino curiously.

"I've known Chloe since I was a little kid, and even if she's not the best person, she and her brother are my only friends. I couldn't simply turn her in" says the model.

Nino smiles sympathetically and offers the boy a handshake. "I'm Nino Lahiffe and it's time for you to make some new friends dude".

**_-Adrienne side-_ **

She said goodbye to Chloe and her brother and was shown around by Cleón and his lackey Sebastian, who made sure no one dared to approach Adrienne. As they arrive to their classroom, Cleón enters the classroom and points to one seat next to a girl that has her headphones on.

"From now on, this is going to be your seat! I just reserved for you!" says Cleón.

"Thanks Cle" says the model as she sits down. "Hey, I'm new here, I'm Adrienne" says with a big smile as she offers her a handshake.

The girl doesn't even bother to look at her. "So you're the friend of a guy like him" says pointing towards Cleón, who is putting oil on Marin's seat.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" says Adrienne clearly annoyed.

"The guy here needed a little lesson of respect, that's all. No need to get on your nerves about this" responds the blond jerk.

"A little lesson of respect? What are you talking about? This is no way to treat other people Cleón!" replies the blonde model as she pulls a handkerchief and tries to rub the oil off.

"You really have to learn a lot about school culture Adrienne" says Cleón, shrugging it off.

**_-Marin side-_ **

"Hey Alen, you think my sis would make a good hero?" asks Marin.

"Dude, you're both children of bakers and don't even think I haven't seen the muscles you two have. She would totally kick my ass. No doubts" says the reporter.

"I know man, but she doesn't have enough confidence on herself. Not that she's a hero, but I think she could face Chloe at least" says the designer.

"I totally agree with you on that man".

As they enter the room, the boys see a blonde girl they had never seen with a handkerchief rubbing oil from Marin's seat.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" asks Alen

"Oh- I was-" tries to say the girl as the jerks behind Nina begin to laugh.

"Oh I get it, very funny you three. You're just the friend of that jerk, aren't you?" asks Alen.

"Why do you all say that? I- My sandwich fell and the oil dripped, so I was trying to rub it out! I swear" says Adrienne.

"Oh yeah sure" says Alen and Adrienne's eyes begin to leak some tears.

"You understand now what I said about respect Adrienne?" says Cleón, still laughing.

"Stop it! All of you just stop it!" yells Marin. Then he pulls out his handkerchief and gives it to Adrienne. "I get it wasn't your fault and you were trying to fix it up. Don't worry about it. Also take this before your make up gets ruined like your handky".

"I- I-" tries Adrienne unsure of how to react.

"Don't sweat it, just take it. You can give it back to me after I clean yours, keep it until then" says Marin. Don't worry, I knw you were just trying to remove the oil. Thank you for worrying".

"But bro, she's-" tries to warn him Alen.

"I don't care who she is Alen, she's new here and she was crying on her first day. Would you like that?" says Marin, as the boys take a seat.

"Dude, you truly have a heart of gold" says Alen.

"Thanks man. Also, thanks for jumping there for me bro, you're the best of bro someone could have" says the designer.

As the boys enter the bro mode, Adrienne takes a seat and Nina looks at her curiously.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth? That it was that jerk fault?" asks inquiringly Nina.

"Look, I know he's a total jerk and an idiot. But I've known him and her sister forever and they're my only friends. Even if he's stupid I just couldn't throw him under the bus, you know?"

Nina smiles and offers a handshake. "The name's Nina Lahiffe and girl, you're so going to get new friends. You have already made a first step with Marin. He's an angel. If he had trusted you enough, that means you have good chances of becoming his friend. And if you do that, most of the class will follow for sure".

"About that... What did you say his name was? He was so gentle and polite with me, even if he didn't know who I was and had enough reasons to be mad at me. I'd love to repay him with anything I can do" says Adrienne gawking.

"Oh girl, I think you just fell for the angel's charms. You've got it rough if so" declares Nina.

"What are you talking about?" replies the blonde while blushing. "And why would I have it rough?"

Nina gives her the look™ "You can't fool me girl. I've seen so many fall for him, but no one has ever stand a chance with him. He rejects as gently as he can all the girls who had confessed to him. I think it's because he's scared to care about someone, because Cl... some people have made sure to break everything he cares about".

"That's so cruel... How could they do that? Why do they even do it?" says Adrienne.

"If I had to bet, it'd be jealousy" says Nina.

"Hey bro" says Alen showing his phone to Marin "Look who is she".

"Adrienne Agreste? The daughter of my favourite designer ever?" says Marin a bit too loud.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for saying nothing" says Adrienne.

"Don't be, it's understandable. I'm sorry if I've offended you in anyway before" says Marin.

"No. Please don't do that. I've had enough with people who treat me like that just for my father. And here I thought you were someone nice" says the blonde holding her face.

"I'm sorry. I won't give you a special treatment. I swear on my parent's bakery" says Marin desperately.

"Bakery? Will they be good?" thinks Adrienne. "Well, I could forgive you if you showed me the town around when I get time" says the girl.

"It'll be my pleasure, shall I give you my number then? So you can phone me when you're free" says Marin offering her a paper with his phone.

"I'll take it glad" says the girl and winks at him, without noticing how mad Cleón was getting.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Since it seems that I can't upload images, I'll just write the love squares and the relationship table.

Lovesquare 1:

The lovesquare we all know: Mari->Adrien<->Ladybug<-Chat Noir

 

Lovesquare 2:

Adrienne->Marin<->Kitty Noire<-Lordbug

 

Relation ship table:

Lordbug / Marin loves Kitty Noire but don't have the guts to say it

Adrienne / Kitty Noire loves Marin

Lordbug / Marin has a little crush on Adrienne, but won't show it because he's conflicted

Kitty Noire / Adrienne respects Lordbug

Lordbug and Chat have a weird comradery

Kitty and Ladybug are super friends

Chat and Kitty consider Mari a great friend, but they fear her anger

Chat / Adrien tries hard to stay on Marinette's good side, not wanting to disappoint her

Chat considers Marin as someone to keep watched just for his sister’s sake

Mari and Adrienne get really well and want to help each other

Adrien develops through the series a crush on Mari, but is too oblivious to even notice and considers her as a friend until he can't deny it anymore

Adrien and Marin are two oblivious idiots who watch the other for the sake of their sisters, not noticing why the other acts like that

Mari / Ladybug loves Adrien

Adrien "just a friend" Agreste / Chat "f**king oblivious" Noir loves Ladybug

Ladybug has a deep friendship with Chat and doesn't wants to ruin their partnership

Marin and Marinette are ocasionally visited by Chat and Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for this chapter, I hope you've liked it. Thanks for reading.


	4. The birth of four heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the Origin's side of this series. The cat heroes and the bugs will have to face an army of stone beings, a giant head made of akumas, two Stonehearts and even themselves in order to save Paris and become superheroes. Will they be able to do it? Or perhaps they'll fail and quit to be superheroes.

**_-At the bathrooms-_ **

A shy girl runs to exit the bathrooms in order not to get too late to class, but she jumps when she sees Ivan's big figure outside the bathroom waiting for her.

"Ivan, you scared me" says Mylenne.

"I made this for you" says Ivan as he plays some heavy metal melodies and begins to sing-shout, scaring Mylenne, who leaves running leaving Ivan upset on the lockers.

**_-At the hallway-_ **

"Mylo, there's something I want you to hear" says Ioan a bit nervously.

"Yes? What is it Ioan?" asks politely Mylo

"I made-" tries to say Ioan, before Cleón interrupts him and grabs the paper where there were the lyrics of Ioan's love song.

"Pffff- You've got to be kidding me right? You're telling me you're really gay? You going to confess your love now? After what you did? You truly are a monster" says Cleón, crushing the paper into a ball and throwing it somewhere else.

"I- I've got to get that, sorry" says Ioan at the edge of having a full-fledged madness attack and he goes to fetch his paper, not seeing how Mylo reacts.

- ** _At Hawk Moth's lair-_**

"Yes, this is what I'm talking about" says Hawk Moth. "This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way little akumas. Track down your preys and evilize them!"

Two purple butterflies fly from his staff and head towards the two brothers. When they found the brothers, the butterflies enter on their papers and butterflies masks appear in front of the brothers.

"This is your second chance Stonehearts. Grab the people you love and crush the ones you hate. But this time, you'll have some help and I'm going to need something back. Bring me the miraculous of at least two of the heroes" says the villain.

"It will be our pleasure Hawk Moth" say the brothers at unison as they turn into Stonehearts and all the stone beings begin to move.

- ** _Adrien's side-_**

"Adrien Agreste?" says Mme. Bustier as she check the class' attendance.

"You have to say present" whispers Nino.

"I- Uh- Present!" says awkwardly Adrien as he stands up and then sits down.

"Chloe Burgeoise?"

"Present"

"Ivan Bruel?"

"Present!" says Stoneheart knocking the door away. "Mylenne! You will be coming with me" says a he grabs her while most of the students run away.

"Ivan? Why are you doing this?" asks Mylenne horrified.

"I'm not Ivan, I'm Stoneheart and I'm taking you with me, so you'll be with me forever and love me" answers the akuma.

"Daddy! It's the monster again! He's at school!" shouts Chloe to her dad, calling him from behind the table she's "hidden" at.

"You!" exclaims the akuma and grabs a yelling Chloe.

The monster faces the nearest wall and destroys it with a kick. He jumps outside the building and heads towards the Eiffel tower.

**_-Adrienne side-_ **

"Adrienne Agreste?" asks Mme. Mendeleiev.

"You just need to say present girl" whispers Nina.

"Um.... Present?" says shyly Adrienne.

"Cleón Burgeoise?"

"Present"

"Ioan Bru-"

"HE'S NOT PRESENT BUT I AM!" says as he burst into the classroom and grabs Mylo and Cleón while some students ran away.

"Ioan, y-you're n-n-not l-la-like this" says Mylo. "Why a-are you d-d-doing this?"

"You'll come with me so you'll love me and stay by my side forever. And I'll make sure this pest won't go in my way" says as he shakes Cleón.

The monster kicks the nearest wall and humps to the street, making his way to Eiffel's Tower and commanding stone beings to create havoc wherever they go.

**_-Marinette side-_ **

Alya turns from the broken wall to the designer twin they're friends of.

"Come on girl, let's follow him!" says the reporter.

"Uh- Nonono, you go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide" refuses Mari.

"Girl, you're going to miss Ladybug in action!"

Mari sees Alya's bags and gives it to her. "You and Ladybug will be better without me".

"If you say so" says the reporter and runs behind the akuma without picking her bag.

"Wait, your bag!" tries to call her Mari.

**_-Marin side-_ **

"Dude, we've got to follow the monsters, come on!" says Alen.

"Sorry man, but I don't think I have the guts to follow that thing" refuses the designer.

"You're going to miss Lordbug bro!"

"Bro, I'll have the best reporter's video to watch it safely at home, won't I?"

"I love you too bro, no homo. You sure you won't come?" asks the reporter

"Yeah, I'll pass on this one" says Marin.

Alen runs off the class to pursue the monster and Marin hides in the bathrooms to transform safely without revealing his identity.

"Seems like havoc was bound to happen today. Tekke, spots on!" says the designer as he transforms to Lordbug.

**_-Adrien side-_ **

"First day at school and I don't even make it pass roll call" complains the model, hiding in his locker.

"A day off. Now that's what I'm talking about" says Plagg.

"Oh, nononono. We've got homework to do!" says Adrien. "Plagg, claws out!"

**_-Adrienne side-_ **

The blonde model is hiding on the storage room, worrying about her classmates.

"I hope they're all fine. I should have jumped in to protect Mylo and Cleón. Why did I do nothing?" regrets Adrienne.

"It was unexpected and you hadn't had time to react. Remember that your reflexes aren't as good outside the suit. Furthermore, if you tried to fight powerless, you'd probably be dead or damaged enough for you to transform. It was better this way" says Plaggue.

"I hope they're okay and that you're right. Anyway, I've got to transform. Plaggue, claws out!" says the girl turning into the cat girl.

**_-Akumatized Ivan side-_ **

"You have no idea who you're dealing with" says Chloe. "My daddy, the mayor, will be bringing the police, the army and the entire cavalry!"

"And don't forget the superhero!" says Chat as he hits Stoneheart with his baton and jumps in front of him, making him grow bigger and stronger. "Oh no, my bad".

"Uh, super incompetent you mean" says Chloe.

"Ha! You wanted the cavalry?" says Stoneheart. "Well here it is!" he exclaims as some stone beings surround the hero. "Seize him!"

Chat evades the stone beings’ attacks but is unable to chase Stoneheart.

"Ivan, where are we going to?" asks Mylenne.

"We're going to deliver a message and then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly" answers the akuma.

"Ugh, all this lovey-dovey stuff is making me puke" says Chloe.

"Don't worry you monster, I'm going to take care of you" threatens the monster and she shuts up.

**_-Akumatized Ioan side-_ **

"You're going to regret this" threatens Cleón. "My father will hear about this and will bring the police, the army and the whole f***ing cavalry to take you down".

"You're forgetting about the heroes too!" says Kitty, jumping in front of the akuma while she hits his head with her baton, making him grow bigger and stronger. "Oops, I forgot that"

"Hero? More like hell no. You're clearly pathetic" says Cleón.

"Would you please mind showing some respect to my partner?" says Lordbug as he lands next to her. "Sorry I'm late, the traffic was horrible".

"Glad you made it on time! You wanted cavalry? You'll have some!" says Stoneheart as some stone beings surround the heroes. "Seize their miraculous!"

The heroes manage to avoid all the attacks that the stone beings try to blow on them, but because of that, the stone monster is able to get away. As they fight, Alen hides behind a plastic bin. One of the stones beings throws a car at him and he tries to dodge it, but Lordbug throws his yoyo and deviates the car, trapping Alen between the car and the wall and getting caught by a stone being. As Adrienne sees her classmate in pain, she clears her head of ideas and throws herself between the car and the wall. She extends her baton and pushes the car away saving Alen.

"You can't stay here nor follow us. It's too dangerous for civils, please understand" says Kitty as she grabs Lordbugs yoyo's and throws her baton at him. "Lordbug! Use this!"

Lordbugs extends the baton and frees himself, but is caught by his own yoyo and pulled away by Kitty Noire before a stone beign catches him again.

"Kitty Noire, could you please put me down now, I feel kind of sick when I have the world upside down" says Lordbug.

"Well of course, my Lord, but we better hurry if we don't want to get caught" says as she releases him and they both jump over the rooftops.

"Well, Kitty" says Lordbug, "if I'm your lord, how should I call you? No offense, but Kitty Noire is a bit long to say and there's two cats, so I can't keep calling you kitty".

"Since your power is the one supposed to make us win for sure, I'll have to protect you, so you may say I'll be your Dame. But that's not important right now. Where should we go? There are thousands of them".

"I suggest, my dear Dame, that we should go for the big guys, if we defeat the originals the others will fall for sure" says Lordbug, quite fond of his partner's new nickname.

"Oh stop with the flattery and let's go to kick some rock-hard asses" replies with a gentle laugh Kitty.

**_-Marinette side-_ **

Marinette arrives where Chat's fighting just to see her best friend Alya filming the fight as she hides on a corner. Marinette tries to run for her, but she sees that the stone beings are throwing cars to Chat and she steps back just in time to evade a flying car. However, she notices that a stone being throws a car in Alya's direction and she can do nothing to help her friend. fortunately, Chat notices that too and throws his baton to deviates the car so that it leaves Alya stuck between car and wall. but one of the stone being manages to catch Chat while he's distracted. Alya tries to get off the car but ends up getting stuck and hurting. As Marinette hears her best friend scream in pain, she makes up her mind and opens the box. A red light shines and Tikki appears.

"I think I need Ladybug. I'm sorry for what I did." apologizes Mari.

"I knew you'd come around. Don't worry about that Marinette" says the red kwami smiling sympathetically.

"Well, I'm still not sure if I'm up for that, but Alya's in danger and I can't sit back and do nothing! So please, Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug throws her yoyo around some street signals and the car and she pulls, getting Alya free from the car's pressure. Then she picks her partner's baton and faces Alya.

"You can't stay here. It's too dangerous" says Ladybug confident.

She follows the stone beings and when she manages to get over them, she throws Chat's baton to Chat.

"Extend that minou!" says Ladybug. Chat does as she says and breaks free from the monster's grip. Ladybug catches him with her yoyo before the stone beings catch him again and leaves him hanging from one foot. "Sorry I was late".

"My Lady, have I ever told you turn my world upside down?" says Chat jokingly.

"Oh, you're quite the jester, aren't you?" says Ladybug amused. The stone beings roar and approach the heroes. "But your commitment time needs work, we gotta get out of here!"

Ladyug jumps to a roof, pulling Chat with her and releasing him mid-air and he manages to do a flip and land on his feet. ladybug keeps running and jumping over the rooftops and Chat follows her having second thoughts.

"Aren't we going to fight those monsters my Lady?" asks politely Chat.

"No, if we want to save them all, we need to go to the source" answers her as they land in the Trocadero.

The two superhero duos meet in front of the Trocadero and run towards the barricade of cars the police had made on the bridge in front of the Eiffel's tower, where the two akumatizated brothers roar at the news' helicopters. The mayor himself is in front of that line and he holds a megaphone.

"I demand that you give my dear son and my dear daughter back!" says the mayor through the megaphone.

"You know what? You can surely have them!" say the brothers at the same time and throw Chloe and Cleón at their maximum strength

The twins begin to swear and pray for someone to save them as they fly at high speed towards their father, who is absolutely horrified like the police officers behind him. As the twins are about to swear they will become better people and are about to crash, Ladybug catches Cleón mid-air and Lordbug catches Chloe before she becomes a pancake in front of her father. The mayor runs to his children and hug them tight, grateful towards the heroes because they're safe. Officer Raincomprix orders his men to prepare to fire, but Lordbug stops them.

"Wait, don't attack them! You know it will only make it worse!" says Lordbug.

"I have a new plan unlike you. Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!" replies officer Raincomprix.

"He's right you know" repents Ladybug. "If I had captured the akumas the first time around none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the good one for this job".

"No, he's wrong sis" says Lordbug.

"Yeah, none of us knew about that the first time, we couldn't just jump for the first time and do a perfect job!" says supporting Kitty.

"Moreover, that guy over there" says Chat pointing Cleón" would no longer be here if it wasn't for you. And because of that, we will make it and we'll prove that to him. Trust me on this one, okay?"

"Okay Chat. Thought after your speech I feel bad for almost giving my miraculous to someone else" says the bug girl.

"You what?!" begins Lordbug but is interrupted by the akumas roar.

The akumatized brothers begin to cough as if they were trying to get something off their chest, and something actually came out of them. A lot of dark butterflies come out from the akumas, who fall back to rest a bit, and form a giant head of a masked man.

"People of Paris, listen carefully, I am Hawk Moth" says the giant head.

"Hawk Moth?" say the four heroes at unison.

"Ladybug, Lordbug, Chat Noir and Kitty Noire. Give me the earrings of the ladybug and the rings of the black cat now. You've done enough damage to this innocent people" says Hawk Moth.

Ladybug claps and Lordbug copies her. "Nice try Hawk Moth" says the bug girl.

"But we know who the bad guy is" continues her brother. "Let's not reverse role here".

"Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains" continues the girl.

"Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes..." says Lordbug. "We will find you and you will be the one handing your miraculous" finishes Ladybug.

The bug heroes get out their yoyos and jump towards the swarm of dark butterflies. They begin to swing their weapons and catch akumas with every single swing they make, until there's not a single butterfly. The Parisians and the cat heroes are left utterly amazed and gawking at the sight of Lordbug and Lady bug.

"Let us make this promise to you" shouts Lordbug.

"No matter who wants to harm you, you'll have Ladybug, Lordbug, Kitty Noire and Chat Noir" says Ladybug.

"We will make everything in our power to keep you safe" say the twins at unison. Then they open their yoyos and there's an explosion of white butterflies that leaves all of Paris excited about their new protectors.

"Wow, no matter who's the girl beneath that mask, I love her" says Chat.

"Awwwww, my bro got infatuated  by a hero~~" says teasingly Kitty.

"Oh, shut it. You can see she's awesome too" replies Chat.

"Well, so is my partner but none of us fell for him, did we?" says Kitty, starting a minor sibling argument.

**_-At Hawk Moth's lair-_ **

"This is the problem with superheroes. They're too... Heroic!" says Hawk Moth.

"Stonehearts. They are trying to take your loved ones away from you. You must snatch the miraculous so they'll be powerless against you" orders Hawk Moth.

- ** _At Eiffel's Tower-_**

"Okay Hawk Moth" answer the brothers and get up.

Mylenne and Mylo cry for help and the superheroes jump to reach the akumatized victims.

"You will never take Mylo from me!" yells an akumatized Ioan.

"And you'll never take Mylenne from me!" yells as well his brother. "Come to us our stone beings"

The Stonehearts brothers start to climb the tower and their subordinates begin to climb the tower as well to pursue the heroes and defend their masters. Kitty looks out and turns alarmed.

"We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack them!" says anxiously the cat girl.

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is in" replies Lordbug.

"In their clenched fists, the ones they're holding that girl Mylenne and that Mylo guy with" says Chat.

"So we know they're in love with the Harpele twins" says Lordbug.

"We do?" asks Chat.

"That's it!" say the girls.

"We don't have to separate them from Mylo and Mylenne. We bring them together!" says Kitty.

"They are made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet!" agrees Ladybug, bumping her fist with Kitty's.

"Uhhhh, what?" asks Chat as the girls begin to climb.

"You're denser than me dude" declares Lordbug and follows the girls.

"I guess I'm not completely following them, but yes I better trust them. I'm sure this is how things are going to go from now on" says Chat shrugging and following his partners.

Ladybug gets at the very top of Eiffel's Tower and Kitty stops below her, ready to fight and protect her.

"HELP!!! WE'RE SCARED OF HEIGHTS" shout the Harpele twins.

"Everything is going to be alright!" says Ladybug. Chat and Lordbug arrive and get next to Kitty "Chat, I'll need you to be ready.! Brother, let's do our thing!"

Ladybug calls upon her Lucky Charm and she gets two parachutes, while when his brother does it, he gets an enormous inflatable castle,ready to be inflated with just one pull. Ladyug passes Lordbug a parachute and both of them equip the parachutes correctly. Ladybug begins with her plan and gets her yoyos cord behind Stoneheart Ivan and the arm he's holding Mylenne with. She pulls the cord, making Mylenne kiss Stoneheart, who is surprised and opens his hand, letting the akumatized object fall and Mylenne barely holding to his hand. Chat jumps and uses his baton to stick to the tower, catch the paper and then toss it to Ladybug, who brokes it.

Meanwhile, Lordbug ties together Stoneheart Ioan and Mylo and tells Kitty to destroy the bar Ioan is holding to. When she does it, Stoneheart falls, but the grip of Lordbugs yoyo makes Stoneheart and Mylo kiss each other, leaving Stoneheart stunned enough for Kitty to snatch Mylo and the paper out of his hand. She then jumps above to Lordbug and gives him the paper, which he breaks. When the bugs siblings break the akumatized objects, the stonehearts transform back and they fall, along with Mylenne. Lordbug catches the akuma, grabs Kitty and throws the inflatable castle behind Ioan, with the cord tied to his yoyo. He pulls the cord and the caste inflates itself beneath Ioan, so Lordbug catches him with the yoyo and makes Kitty pull from the ring of the parachute. The parachute opens, but since there's to much weight it only slows down their fall. Luckily, they slow down enough so they land safely on the inflatable castle.

In the meantime, Ladybug throws herself to catch Mylenne and asks Chat to pick Ivan. Chat extends his baton and catches Ivan by his hand, while Ladybug manages to pick Mylenne and then turn and captures the akuma before it flies away. Then, she pulls the parachute ring and the parachute opens, letting them land safely. Once everyone it's safe and sound at the ground, the bug siblings end the akuma purification and throw their Lucky Charm to the air, calling their Miraculous magic that makes millions of ladybugs appear and restore everything that was damaged by them and the akumas, restoring everything and leaving everyone simply amazed by the beautiful view.

"Wow, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" says Chat.

"Yeah, or at least I think so" says Lordbug.

"This is so beautiful..." says Kitty gawking at the miraculous restoration.

"It's... Miraculous!" says Mari excited.

After a certain villain monologues for himself at his lair and the police clear the security lines they made, Ladybug and Lordbug turn to face the Bruels brothers and Harpeles siblings.

"Mylenne, Ivan, I think you two have things to talk about. You could start by reading this Mylenne" says Ladybug, giving Mylenne the love song made for her.

"And so do you two, Mylo and Ioan. It would help if you could use this, since you seem to have worked hard on it Ioan" says Lordbug, returning Ioan his love song.

Mylenne gets moved by the song and hugs Ivan after he apologizes for scaring her and promises to be gentle. On the other hand, Ioans reads out loud his love song for Mylo who at first seems to be puzzled, but then he smiles.

"Ioan... Do you like me?" ask Mylo.

"Y-Yes... I like you a lot" confesses Ioan.

Mylo suddenly jumps at Ioan's arms and kisses him on the cheek. "You know? I like you too" whispers Mylo as Ioan's face turns red.

"Oh, they are made for each other" say the girls, admiring the cute couples.

"Like you and I my Lady" says teasingly Chat, as Kitty's ring beeps.

"Uh oh, you hear that? Time to split. But before we go... Chat, Kitty, meet us at the Trocadero at midnight" says Ladybug before she and her brother swing away.

"Can't wait my Lady" says Chat unknowing that he has just started a perfect chance for another teasing sibling minor argument.


	5. The bugs and the cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happens after the first battle against akumas, seems to be... fated. From standing out against bullies to starting patrol, our famous heroes will have so much to do from now on. Adrienne and Mari fall in love with Marin and Adrien, the boys begin a relationship where one looks out for the other since they don't completely trust each other, even if they feel like comrades when they are transformed. The girls develope a great friendship, in and out of the mask.

- ** _In_**   ** _front of the school-_**

"So by the time we got there, it was all over. We're way bumped" complain the reporter twins.

"Don't worry, you'll get your scoop eventually" comforts them Mari.

"You're right. Next time: Ladybug, an exclusive interview" says Alya.

"Ooohhh, sounds exciting" says Mari.

"Even better, finding out who's behind Lordbug's mask" says Alen.

"Uh-huh, I'd look at that one" agrees Marin.

As the four of them enter to school, a limo with two bodyguards, a secretary and two displeased teenager models parks in front of the building, letting the models look at the school while talking via videoconference with their father.

"You disobeyed me Adrienne and Adrien" says Gabriel, clearly disappointed. "Take a look at that school".

"Yes father" say the twins.

"You will never, I say never, go back here again" declares the man.

"Father n-" begin the twins.

"Without your bodyguards, that is. They will drop you off and pick you up every day. Nathalie has offered to organise your new schedules. You'll be continuing your music, dancing, fencing and Chinese classes and your photo shoots"

"Thank you Nathalie, thank you father!" says Adrien excited and gets out of the car.

"Thank you so much Nathalie!" says Adrienne as she hugs her father's assistant. "And of course, thank you father" says before getting out of the car.

**_-Marinette side-_ **

As they enter, Marinette comes up with an idea.

"No, wait" says as she goes to the seat she's always been sitting until now and makes a hint for Alya to sit first.

The reporter gives her a smug grin and sits with her as Nino's smile brightens a bit.

"Uh, you’re in the wrong seats. Go on, get lost" says Chloe as she enters the classroom, making a cue for the girls to go ack to the seats Chloe put them on.

"All that's necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing" says Mari proudly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asks the blonde.

"It means that I'm not putting up with your crap anymore Chloe. And neither is anyone else in this classroom so take your attitude and go on, get lost!" says Mari as everyone laugh at Chloe.

"Good job girl, I see you listened to my advice" says Alya, proud of her friend.

"It's all thanks to you Alya" says Mari.

Adrien enters the class and salutes Nino and the girls, but Mari turns her head pissed.

"Dude, you want to make friends right? Well, go talk to Marinette, about the chewing gum" tells Nino to Adrien.

"But what should I say?" asks Adrien nervous and worried.

"Just be yourself" says Nino.

- ** _Marin side-_**

They enter to the class and automatically take a seat where Marin had been sitting for years, as they previously had planned.

"What are you doing there bread head? Get lost" says Cleón as he enters.

"I'm sitting on my place rich boy. All that's needed for evil to lose, is for good people to do stuff" says Marin.

"The f*** is that supposed to mean?" ask the blond.

"That I'm never putting up with your crap again. And neither will do anyone else around here, so get lost douchebag" replies Marin, making everyone laugh at Cleón.

"You little sh-" begins Cleón.

"Cleón, if you value our friendship you certainly won't do what you are about to do. And obviously you will never try to bully anyone here" says Adrienne, as she enters to the class.

"But Adrienne-" tries to reply the blond boy.

"No buts. Also, the teacher's almost here, if you need an incentive to put down the war axe and take a seat  **NEXT** to me" says the model girl as she sits down.

"Damn, girl. I know I told you that if you wanted friends, Marin was the best to begin with, but with that, you'll have tons of friends in no time" says Nina.

"Hey" says Marin. "Thanks for helping us out Adrienne, I hope we get along" says with a bright gentle smile.

"No problem" says Adrienne, turning a bit red.

"Aaaah, the angel charms work marvellous as always~" teases her Nina.

"Oh, shut it girl or I'll might hug you to death" says Adrienne and both laugh.

After the lesson, they're told that they are getting a free hour, so they can go home an hour earlier. It's pouring outside and Adrienne just realizes that she forgot her umbrella at home. A gentle hand pokes her back and she turns to see Marin.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep so close to the rain" says Marin. "Here, use my jacket, I live nearby so I don't really need it"

"Marin, I can't take this... It's yours. Besides, I need to tell you something. I lied to you." says Adrienne, feeling a bit guilty.

"Are you perhaps talking about the oil incident? Because I know you didn't pour the oil, that's Cleón trade mark. Plus, Mylo told me everything and I pressed Nina a bit to tell me why you lied"

"You're at the same time incredible and terrifying" says Adrienne.

"I can't truly deny that" admits Marin.

"But you're right, I was talking about the oil incident. I didn't expect you to forgive me this easily..." says Adrienne.

"Well, I may hate Cleón entirely, but I know not everyone is like him. You've shown me so far that you are kind and gentle, why shouldn't I forgive you? There wasn't anything to forgive in the first place."

"Thanks Marin" says the girl, turning redder by minute.

"No problem Adrienne, see you tomorrow at school" says Marin leaving, but he turns back, pulls off his jacket, leaves it on Adrienne and dashes to his house.

"First day at school and you've already managed to get a boyfriend huh?" says Plaggue.

"Oh I wish I did Plaggue, but for now, I'm happy being his friend" says Adrienne holding Marin's jacket tight.

An old man with an umbrella observes the teenagers from a near coffee shop, smiling as he drinks his coffee.

**_-Mari side-_ **

After the lessons are finally over, Mari gets out as she read a message from his brother telling her that he's already at home. She realizes that is raining a lot and stops before she gets wet because of the rain, hoping that it will stop soon enough. Adrien goes out after her and pulls out his umbrella, but when he sees Mari, he stops and turns to her

"Hey" tries Adrien, getting a pissed hmpf from her as she turns her head away.

He looks down and feels uneasy, wondering how could he ever explain to her what really happened, furthermore, how could he convince her that it truly wasn't his fault? He resigns and opens his umbrella, taking a few steps on the rain, just to stop.

"I just wanted you to know, that I was indeed trying to pull the chewing gum off from your seat. I swear" says Adrien, leaving Marinette with doubts. "I've never been to school before, I've never had real friends. It's all sort of... new to me. But I really wasn't putting a gum on your seat".

He looks at her hoping to convince her, with such a desperate look that Marinette starts to realize how wrong she had judged the poor guy, who most likely hadn't experienced any of this before. Instead of saying anything else, he shrugs his shoulders and gives her his umbrella. Mari takes it shyly and keeps looking at him in a mix of wonder and curiosity, as it was the first time she saw him, but then the umbrella suddenly closes on her as a thunder sounds in the distance. Adrien laughs at the situation as Marinette takes a peek from under the umbrella to see him laughing not at her, so she opens the umbrella again blushing and both teenagers share a gentle laugh, having made up for any sort of misunderstandings or bad feelings.

"Well, see you tomorrow" says Adrien heading to the car that's waiting for him, leaving Mari gaping a bit.

"Uh-huh. Se you toma- tomo-tomorrow!" stammers Mari. "Wow, why am I stammering?".

"Hey! I think I might have an idea about that" says Tikki, teasing Mari a bit.

"First day at school and we already have two lovers" teases Plagg from Adrien's jacket pocket.

"Whatever, she's just a friend Plagg" says the boy. "A friend..." says again in awe.

The boy gets inside the car and leaves, while Marinette picks her things from the floor and procedes to head towards her home. What neither of them had noticed is the figures of an old Chinese man and two floating  little figures that had been watching them from afar all the time.

"Excellent choice master" says Wayzz.

"I must say so too" says Weiss.

"These two are made for each other, and the other two are so as well" replies the man, caressing his chin beard.

- ** _At the Dupain-Cheng bakery-_**

Mari gets home quite excited and begins to cuddle her pillow as she downloads a few photos from Adrien's photo shoots. Her brother knocks her door and enters, realizing to late his mistake.

"Oh brother, I have so much to tell you" says a lovestruck Mari.

"Uh oh, I don't like where this is going. Did you fall in love by chance?" asks Marin.

"How did you know? Did the miraculous give you mind-reading powers?" says Mari.

"No, but you have the word LOVE written all over your face. So c'mon, tell me who's the lucky guy".

"Well, don't laugh, but it's Adrien Agreste" says shyly Marinette.

"He's WHO?!" asks Marin bewildered.

"Adrien Agreste. He's in my class. I thought he played me a prank this morning, but he's been trying to apologize all day, until I finally listened to him. He was actually-"

"Trying to fix whatever prank Chloe did to you, didn't he?"

"Marin, you're scaring me now. How do you know that?" says Mari, taking a few steps back.

"Because something very similar happened to me, thought I didn't fall in love with Adrienne Agreste" explains Marin.

"Oh, did Cleón put a chewing gum on your seat?" asks the girl.

"No, he did pour oil over my seat thought, and she tried to clean it with her handky, so I'm cleaning it before I return it to her" replies Marin.

"Sounds like we both had a rough day, with the Bourgeoise and the akumas. Which reminds me, we have to meet with our partners at the Trocadero at midnight" reminds him the girl.

"I can't wait for it! Our partners are so amazing! Did you see how badass and confident does Kitty when she’s fighting? She's so awesome" says Marin lovingly.

"So you were lecturing me for falling for a model, but you go and fall for a masked girl. For all we know, she could be different outside the mask" reprimands him Mari.

"Oh, come on sis. You have met her and see her fight, you know she's wonderful. But I haven't met your so beloved charming prince yet and I don't know if I could ever trust him" says Marin.

"For your information, he gave me his umbrella when he saw I didn't have one" defends herself the girl.

"So what? I gave my jacket to Adrienne because she would catch a cold otherwise. It's called being a gentleman, but that doesn't means he's a good guy" points the boy.

"Oh, shut it brother, you say that because you haven't heard him apologising all day for something he didn't do!" says her.

"Well, if you love him so much why don't you confess to him tomorrow morning?" dares her Marin.

"Why don't you confess to Kitty if you love her that much?" defies him Mari.

"She wouldn't fall for an ordinary guy like me, I know it's a one-sided love" says Marin.

"Well, the same happens to me, so you can't criticize me for it. Now, if you let me, I'm going to talk with my pillow" says the girl, pushing her brother outside of her room.

From outside, Marin puts his forehead against the door. "Sis... Just make sure not to be hurt because of this... You're a great girl, but he is a rich popuar boy after all, don't get your hopes too much, I don't want to see you hurt".

"Don't get hurt as well" says Marinette sitting with her back on the door, appreciating her brother's worries for her.

- ** _At the Agreste manor-_**

Adrien arrives to the manor and begins to scan his new schedule, noticing that he must go to his dancing lessons in about ten minutes. He rushes to get changed and dashes to the ballroom. After the lessons, his sister and him are allowed to do nothing else for the day, so they roam off to their rooms.

"How was your day sis? I made two friends today!" says Adrien excited to her sister's door. She opens and lets him enter.

"No way, I made two friends too. Their names are Nina Lahiffe and Marin Dupain-Cheng" says the girl excited as well.

"Really? My friends are Nino Lahiffe and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you think they're related?"

"Of course they are, you dummy. Out of curiosity, how's this Marinette girl? Is she cute?" asks Adrienne.

"I don't know, most of the day she was mad at me, but I guess she is? Why the sudden interest?"

"Nothing!" lies the girl as she turns as red as Lordbug jacket.

"Does it perhaps have something to do with Marin?" asks Adrien, as he notices a boy's jacket on his sister. "Hey, whose is that jacket?"

"Jacket? Which jacket? I don't have a jacket, I've never seen a jacket!" says nervously Adrienne.

"No way, is from a guy isn't it? And you like him!" says Adrien.

"Noooooo, I don't know what you're talking about bro" says the girl sweating.

"Sis, I've clearly seen the jacket, and I know it's from a boy. Confess, who's your guy?" asks the boy.

The girl sighs as she resigns. "It's Marin's jacket. He gave it to me because he thought I'd get sick from waiting so close to the rain" says as she gently grabs the jacket.

"Don't tell me gave you a hard time" says Adrien worried, remembering what happened with Marinette.

"He didn't. He was a true gentle man to me and he even defend me on class from his friend's misjudgement. He's so kind and selfless" says lovestruck Adrienne.

"Yeah sure, I'll believe that when I see it with my own eyes. He might be doing that just because who you are, it wouldn't be the first time" says Adrien bitterly, not trusting in a boy he doesn't knows.

"He didn't know who I was when he defended me. When his friend tried to tell him, Marin told him that he didn't care who I was, that it was my first day and no one would like to be accused on their first day at school. I- I know he might just want to get close to me because I'm an Agreste, he wants to be a designer, but I can't decide with who I fall in love okay?" says Adrienne, beginning to cry because she feels useless, as if she's nothing more than a trophy doll.

"I'm sorry sis. I shouldn't have said that" says the boy as he hugs her, feeling bad for her.

- ** _At the Trocadero-_**

It was near midnight when the cats landed on the Chaillot palace's rooftop and sit to wait their buggy partners. The cat girl was still a bit down because of her brother's word, but she tries her best to cheer up before their partners arrive. Then, almost at midnight, the bug heroes arrive, landing on the gardens as expected from a duo of bugs. They look around, searching for their partners, who see them first and race towards them, Kitty winning the race.

"Fancy meeting you here, my Lord, my Lady" says Chat doing a bow. "What can these stray cats do for you in such a beautiful night?"

"Oh stop that Chaton, we're not here to play" says Ladybug with a gentle smile.

"First of all, we want to apologize. We pushed you two onto a promise you didn't even agree" says Lordbug.

"You don't have to worry about that my Lord, we cats will protect Paris with all our might, this is our home after all" says Chat smiling proudly.

"Is Kitty okay with it thought? Also, are you alright? You seem to be a bit down" says Ladybug, worried about her partners.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was a bit lost in my thoughts, don't mind me" says Kitty half heartedly.

"If you say so, I'll believe you" says Ladybug with a gentle smile. "Now, let's talk about the hero stuff".

"We've thought that we should go periodically on patrol at night. Since akumas can possess people because of their negative emotions, people who've been robbed and similar would be an easy target for akumas" explains Lordbug.

"And aside from that, we've been thinking of splitting teams to fight against akumas when there's just an akuma. Having a rotating system to both patrol and fighting akumas would let us have rest" continues Ladybug.

"The rotating system we thought of is very simple. Each of us will do patrol for two weeks and then switch with their twin. Furthermore, the weeks will be divided so each of us works a week with one twin and the next week with the other" finishes Lordbug.

"Wow, I'm utterly impressed. My Lady, my Lord, you're geniuses! With this, not only will be able to work with everyone, but also, we'll get periodical rests and we'll be protecting Paris like superheroes do in comics!" says Chat excited.

"Nerd down brother. I've got to admit thought, the patrolling system sounds appealing" says Kitty cheering up a bit.

"Then we just need to decide who will begin and who will follow. Since it's the first time, one of us will have patrol for a single week this time" says Ladybug.

"I think Kitty should get the only week of patrol. Even if she says she's fine, she doesn't seems to be at her best" says Lordbug a bit worried.

"I agree with that" says Chat, nodding.

"Then she'll have this week patrol, and if no one minds, I'll patrol with her" says the bug girl, without getting any complaints. "Well then, we'll begin patrolling".

"Wait!" says Chat. "Wouldn't it be wise if we share our secret identities? We could have an advantage in some sticky situations and it would be easier for us to contact the others in case of a problem"

"Chat, while I do agree with the points you've made, I don't think it wise to do so. First, revealing our identities could led us to a lot of problems in battle. Second, if one of us would be akumatised, our identities would be compromised and our friends and families would be in danger. And last but not least, if we knew our identities, it would be easy to have a slip and reveal ourselves to some civilians, putting again our loved ones in danger. I'm sorry chaton, but for now, we can't afford to reveal ourselves. Maybe one day, when Hawk Moth is defeated, we'll be able to, but not now" says Ladybug.

"You've heard her brother, you'll have to wait a bit for putting your charms to work. For now, goodbye, we girls have a patrol to do!" says Kitty, before the girls leap away.

After the girls are no longer in sight, Chat Noir and Lordbug let out a big sigh and sit down.

"Guess we both got dumped by our own sisters" says Lordbug.

"You're right my Lord. No offense, but I'd like to have spent a bit more time with the girls"

"None taken, I'd like that too" says the bug.

"Actually, now that I think about... My Lord, this mangy cat has something to ask you" says Chat cautiously.

"Shoot" answers Lordbug unphazed.

"Is your sister dating someone?" asks Chat carefully.

"She's not, though there's a guy she has a crush on" says Lordbug. "Do you fancy my sister Chat?"

Chat gulps. "Yes, I do. I don't care who's behind that mask, I know I love her. How could someone not love a girl who despite having insecurities, does her best and fights bravely with such grace as her?"

"I see. I guess we're similar in some ways then" says Lordbug nodding.

"What do you mean?" asks the black cat confused.

Lordbug tenses up a bit and turns red. "I guess I have to tell you, since you've been sincere with me. I've fallen in love with your sister Chat".

"You've what?" says Chat a bit alarmed, but then he calms himself and faces Lordbug. "What do you like from her?"

"Where to begin? She's brave and selfless. Unlike me, who was also uncertain when facing Stoneheart for the first time, she was so focused fighting them without doubts. And despite being so strong and graceful, she's doesn't brag about her. How could I not fall for someone like her?"

"Heh, it's a relief to hear that. For a moment, I thought you knew our identity and were trying to use her. You see, we're quite famous people and she has been used by a gold digger before. That's why I don't quite accept anyone to woo her. But your feelings seem to be pure. I'd gladly accept you, but I have to warn you, she also has a crush on a boy in her class. I don't know him, but I fear she'll be hurt again" says Chat sighing in relief.

"You're telling me that you two are famous? Wow, now I can only think about how modest you two are, I know of very few people who don't brag about themselves" says impressed the bug.

"Thanks my Lord" says Chat Noir smiling, feeling that Lordbug was seeing them for what he truly were.

"Hey Chat" says Lordbug.

"Yes?" replies Chat.

"We both want to protect our sisters from harm, don't we?" asks Lordbug.

"Duh, of course" replies nonchalantly Chat.

"And we both like the other's sister" continues Lordbug.

"I can only think so, I'm not in your mind to know" points Chat.

"How about we become comrades? Think about it. I know you'd take care of my sister, so why don't I help you win my sister's heart?" finishes Lordbug.

"And since I know I could trust you with my sister, I'd be helping you to conquer her heart! Great idea my Lord!" says the overexcited alley cat.

"From now on we'll be love comrades, fighting to protect our sisters" says Lordbug, raising his fist a bit.

"And to conquer their hearts!" says Chat, bumping the fist of Lordbug and sealing their friendship.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be saying all this" says Lordbug. "Not when everyone dear to me is going to suffer anyway" thinks to himself.

"Neither did I! I've basically spent my whole life trapped at home, so I've never thought I would ever meet an amazing girl and even fall in love"

"Chat,  _mon comrade_ , that's depressing to say out loud. And it may end up revealing your identity too, so just talk about it with me. I really don't have much identity trouble and you really seem to need someone to talk to. Though my sister better not finds out or she's going to skin me alive and make a purse with my skin".

"Thanks Lordbug" says Chat laughing a bit. "I'll also be here if you need something my Lord" says doing an over exaggerated bow.

"Thanks, it will be a plus to have someone to talk to, because this mask does really makes me free of all civilians worry" says Lordbug with a bittersweet smile.

"I know right?! My sister told me that it was also a responsibility, but the freedom you have because no one will tell you how to behave or what to do is incredible" follows Chat, with an equally bittersweet expression.

"Well, for me is another type of freedom. You see, I've been suffering for quite the time because some people try to make my life insufferable. But this mask throws it all away, nobody knows who am I" says Lordbug. "It's liberating not to worry all the time".

"Wow, are you okay?" asks Chat a bit worried.

"Not really and I don't know if I should really be telling you this, but I guess I kind off know it's right to tell you" says Lordbug looking at the distance.

"I know what you mean. I kind of felt the same and told you about my home life" says Chat staring at the sky.

"Well, guess we'll have one more thing to be comrades for right?" asks Lordbug.

"Yes, aside from our sisters thought" replies Chat with a grin.

"Yeah, aside from our si...  _Merd*!_ " exclaims Lordbug. "Our sisters! They'll be back any minute and they'll totally kill us if they find us here!"

"Shoot you're right! See you in three weeks or less!" says Chat, already leaping away.

**_-Girls side-_ **

The superheroines jump from roof to roof, silently thinking how can they break the awkward silence there's been between them since they started patrolling. They have already cleared most of Paris and their patrol is going to end soon without them even speaking if the girls don't hurry and find a chance to say something. A bit tired, they stop near their school. When Kitty sees the school, she smiles a bit. Ladybug notices that and smiles as she sees an opening to finally break the ice.

"You seem to like the school huh?" says Ladybug.

"I do! I've been home schooled forever until recently that I began to come here! It hasn't been so many days, but there's a lot of stuff that has happened" says Kitty.

"Wait. You go to this school?" asks Ladybug surprised. "Kitty, that's giving hints of your civilian self".

"Oh. I'm sorry, I got excited" says Kitty with her cat-ears down.

"Well, I guess it's only fair if I've give you a hint too, don't you think?" says Ladybug, giving Kitty a gentle smile.

"Really?" says Kitty, cheering up a bit and with sparkling eyes.

"Yes. While we shouldn't do it, I don't think it will harm us if we keep it a secret from the boys. So, here's my hint: I also go to this school" says Ladybug, considering her partner's mood.

"No way. We could be classmates! Well, I don't think so, I don't know any girl with black hair with a touch of midnight blue like you" says Kitty. "By the way, what shampoo do you use? Or perfume, because you smell like strawberries and cookies".

"Oh, my shampoo is strawberry-scented, but I live near a bakery that I constantly pass by, so maybe that's the cookies you smell. Wait, how did you even smell it?" asks Ladybug a bit confused.

"I'm not sure how it works, but I've got night vision and most of my other senses have enhanced when I'm in costume. I can smell lots of things now and I can also hear lots of stuff. it's a bit strange to be honest" admits the cat girl.

"So that's why I've been able to smell flowers and other weird odours. I think I've got this ladybug-like smelling system when on costume"

"Pffffffttt, please, don't start eating flowers no matter how well they smell" says Kitty laughing really hard.

"I will if you don't bring me any dead animals" replies the bug girl.

"That sounds more like my brother" replies Kitty laughing.

"Definitely, I wouldn't be surprised if he started hissing at akumas or purring out of nowhere" laughs Ladybug.

"Hey, my Lady. Have you ever been in love?" asks Kitty suddenly.

"Well, I- Ummm... Yes. I have a crush in fact" says Ladybug, blushing under the spotted mask.

"I have one too. I realized lately and it's all so new for me. I don't even know how to act with him tomorrow" says Kitty.

"Well you see Kitty, when I fall for my crush I began to mumble and ramble instead of speaking to him, and I just melt down when he smiled at me" says Ladybug, lovestruck.

"You have it really bad then. Thought I think I also have it bad. He gave me his jacket this afternoon so I wouldn't catch a cold and I almost melted down right where I was standing. He's just so sweet and kind to everyone, even to me and he barely knows me" says Kitty.

"Yeah, we do have it really bad Kitty. but hey, at least we have each other no? Because certainly our brothers aren't much of help" says Ladybug in a kind of bittersweet tone.

"Oh don't even get me started about that! My brother thinks he has to protect me from everything, even from my crush! And he hasn't even met him!" says an exasperated Kitty.

"Mine too! He thinks that, because the only rich boy he knows is a jerk, my crush is also going to be a jerk. Well, he doesn't really thinks that, my brother has met his sister and says she's just a sweetheart, but he's wary of him nonetheless".

"Well, since our brothers are just the classical overprotective siblings, why don't we forget about them and just chat about some civilian stuff. Without revealing anything of course?" says Kitty.

"Kitty Noir, is that the way you're asking me to be your friend?" says Ladybug with a smug smile.

"Well, yes. I don't have real experience in making friends, so you could say that" says Kitty ashamed.

"Oh don't worry Kitty. I'd love to be your friend" says the bug girl with a bright gentle smile.

Minutes later, the girls decide to continue their patrol, this time talking to each other about anything that comes to their minds, sharing a couple of laughs. After a while, they finish their patrol returning to the Trocadero and sit for a bit before heading home. Ladybug looks at Kitty and sees her gold-like hair flowing with the air with a cheese-like moon behind her and sees why her brother is in love with her. She just seems to be a shiny combination of gold and black, with a side of emerald, as if she came straight from the best painting in the world. Meanwhile, Kitty Noire realizes why her brother is so in love with Ladybug. She sees the bug heroine looking at her, with her two sapphire-like eyes, with the Eiffel Tower shining majestously behind her midnight blue hair, as if she was a beautiful melody that came to life. The two of them begin to respect the other more, since they don't pride on their beauty. At last, the buggy heroine stands up and faces her partner.

"I think it's already time to leave Kitty. I've loved to patrol and talk with you, but there's school tomorrow and we need to rest" says Ladybug.

"Well, but of course my Lady, we need our beauty sleep to impress the boys who have unfairly stolen our hearts" says Kitty joking.

"I think I need that more than you do Kitty. Anyway, when and where do we meet tomorrow?" asks Ladybug.

"What about ten o'clock at school?" proposes Kitty Noire.

"That works for me. So, see you tomorrow?" says Ladybug.

"I hope so my Lady" says Kitty before she leaps away.

**_-At the front gate-_ **

The designer twins manage to get early to school and they meet with the reporters before they enter the building.

"Hey Marin, hey Marinette. You're early today" says Alen.

"Yeah, someone couldn't sleep and drag me along with her" says Marin, giving Marinette a blaming look.

"I've already told you I'm sorry thousands of times!" says Mari.

"What got you up so early girl?" asks Alya curiously with a big smug grin on her face.

"I wonder what could that be" says Mari looking away.

"Anyway, Alya and I were thinking of having lunch the four of us together and maybe bringing someone else along, since we're still new around here" says Alen saving Mari.

"I'd love to" says Marinette.

"We could invite Nino and Adrien" says Alya, making Marinette blush and Marin frown. "Even if he may or may not be a jerk, Adrien's new too".

"Alya, he proved me yesterday he's not" says Mari quickly

"Yeah, and we could invite Adrienne and Nina" says Alen. "So I can also tell Adrienne I'm sorry for yesterday's behaviour"

"That's a good idea man, she may forgive you if you do that" says Marin.

"That sounds like a plan to me" says Alya proudly.

"We'll be seeing you later then" says Marin, as the part ways to their respective classrooms.

**_-Adrien side-_ **

Adrien entered to the school excited about a new day, thinking what things they would be doing today and hoping to befriend more people, without even noticing that his sister had walked away to her classroom with her mind on cloud nine too. He enters to the classroom and see's Nino talking with Alya and Mari about something and his smile shines as he remembers the bluenette forgiving him the previous day.

"Hey Nino, hi girls" says Adrien with a bright smile.

"Hey dude" says Nino turning to see his friend.

"H-Hi Ad-d-d-drien" stutters Mari shyly.

"Wow sunshine, keep your glowing beams down or you'll make us blind, is too early in the mornign for this brightness" says Alya joking as she turns to Mari. "You have truly forgiven him? I thought you didn't even like him and now you're even stuttering" whispers Alya.

"Lots of things happened yesterday" says Mari.

"Well, anyway it's your decision girl" says Alya.

"Oh, b-by the way A-Adrien, I-I have your obrell- I mean umbrella" says Mari, bushing as she hands him his umbrella. "Tha-a-anks for le-lend it yesterday".

"No problem Marinette, I'm glad you forgave me yesterday, you seem to be a great girl and I wouldn't want you to hate me" says Adrien.

"So you did manage to talk to her huh?" says Nino. "Well, I'm glad the misunderstanding is clear".

"Oh, by the way boys, would you like to come and have lunch with us at break? We were thinking to go and have lunch with our brothers, but you can come too. The more the merrier" says Alya.  
Adrien frowns a bit as he remembers that her sister is in love with Marinette's brother and smiles again quickly to cover it. "I would love that, thanks for inviting us girls"

"Sure, it's been a time since I've seen the Angel" says Nino.

"Nino, I've told you many times not to call him that. And don't even think of calling me Holy Mari again." says Mari.

"Why do you call him Angel? Isn't his name Marin? Or at least, that’s what I think my sister told me" says Adrien confused.

"Well, you see bro, this girl here and her brother are just the most kind and sweet students here" explains Nino. "Since they're always trying to be positive and helping everyone, even when the Bourgeoise and the Raincomprix have been making their lifes hell. So people began to call them Angel and Holy Mari".

"Wow girl, I knew you're relationship with Chloe was bad, but not that bad" says Alya.

"That's nothing compared to what my brother has to put up with every day. Cléon is way worse than his sister when dealing with someone and Sebastian is way ruder than Sabrina" says Mari.

The teacher enters to the classroom and they have to face the board, leaving the conversation on the air and leaving Adrien considering his friendship with the Bourgeoise twins.

- ** _Adrienne side-_**

Adrienne enters the classroom and her smile brightens as she sees Marin talking with Alen and Nina. She still remembers how he gallantly gave his jacket to her the previous afternoon. Right now, he's just wearing his white T-shirt with a Chinese pink dragon on the right side and his scarlet fit trousers, but Adrienne still can see the dark grey jacket on him, despite that she has it at home. She sits next to Nina and turn towards them.

"Hello Nina, hello boys" says Adrienne.

"Hi girl, about time you arrived" says Nina jokingly.

"Hello Adrienne, how are you today?" asks gently Marin.

"Fine thank you. Thanks for lending me your jacket yesterday, I'll try to return it and your handky as soon as I can" answers Adrienne with a subtle pink shade on her cheeks.

"Hello Adrienne. About yesterday... I'm sorry I reacted that way, I didn't let you explain yourself and you didn't deserve it. Can this hopeless reporter ask for forgiveness?" apologizes Alen.

"Don't worry Alen, I know you just were trying to defend Marin, I can understand it. And of course, I'll forgive you" says calmly Adrienne.

"Thanks Adrienne. Hey, would you and Nina like to come with Marin and me at break and have lunch together along with our adorable sisters?" says Alen.

"I'd like it, it's been so long since I've seen Mari. You should come too Adrienne, Marinette is such a sweet, kind and adorable girl, I'm sure you'll be her friend in no time!" says Nina.

"I'd love to meet her! I heard about her from my brother Adrien and he also spoke highly about her" says Adrienne excited, without noticing the little frown Marin did as he heard the name Adrien. "I'm actually curious to see how is she like. I'm sure she's as gentle and nice as you Marin".

"Well, I can't really deny that, she's loved by everyone who meets her, except for the Raincomprix and the Bourgeoise that is" says Marin proudly. "She even got the nickname of Holy Mari, but she doesn’t quite like to hear that, it's a bit rude for her".

"She must be really something then" says Adrienne before the teacher enters and the class starts.

**_-At lunch break-_ **

The teenagers meet at the hall and after making sure everyone had their packed lunch, they head to the park. When no one was looking, Adrien and Marin look at each other, a bit wary of the other. Meanwhile, Mari, Adrienne, Nina and Alya are talking about random stuff, getting really close to between them. Alen and Nino just follow them a bit close as they talk about videogames and occasionally ask something to Marin or Adrien, who tense up whenever they are asked anything. Finally, they get to the park and they sit down in two benches.

"So," says Alya. "don't you find funny that we're all twins, that all twins are one boy and one girl and that we individually befriended the twin of the person our own twin befriended? talking about coincidence here".

"Well, when you say it like that, I guess you're right girl, it's a bit strange, but since it's not impossible I don't really pay it much attention" says Nina. "Also, it'd be funnier if we liked each others’ twins. Like, if Mari liked Adrien and Adrienne liked Marin, that would be hilarious"

"Yeah, hahaha, so funny" say Adrienne and Marinette, laughing nervously, which makes Nina and Alya turn their heads to the girls, who look each other in confusion.

"No way" says Alya.

"That's it, it's clear that I'm a seer, everybody kneel before my powers" jokes Nina.

"Marinette? Do you mind if we go to grab a snack?" says Adrienne.

"I- Umm..." says Mari, before she looks at the smug grins Nina and Alya have. "Yes, sure, let's go right now!" says and leaves with the model girl.

"Hey dude, any ideas what are the ladies talking about?" says Nino from the bench in front of where the girls are eating.

"I have no clue man" says Adrien.

"Probably superhero stuff. My sister just talks about that later" says Alen.

"Well, mine just talks about fashion, but I doubt they're talking about that" says Marin.

"Yes, because talking about fashion with a model wouldn't be the best thing to do" says Adrien.

"Unless the other one is aspiring to be a designer" replies Marin.

"Mari wants to be a designer?" asks Adrien genuinely surprised.

"Yeah dude, you should see her designs. She's really good at it. But Marin's designs are pretty neat too" says Nino.

"You design?" says Adrien incredibly surprised.

"Well yes, we both designs. We kind of hope we both get a good scholarship and after college, we plan to build our own company" says Marin.

"And who's your favourite designer?" says Adrien suspicious.

"It's Gabriel Agreste, we both really love his designs. Thought, there are lots of others we really like too" says Marin.

"What a great thing that now you know his daughter and his son, doesn't it? asks sarcastically Adrien.

"I couldn't care less about that. I'm not a playboy, nor a gold digger. I want to have success for things I've done and not thanks to someone else. Moreover, I don't care who your father is, I just care that no one hurts me or my sister" says Marin, silently challenging Adrien to reply.

"Chill dudes, you're not secret rivals or anything, are you?" interrupts them Alen, who's tired of listening them argue.

"No we aren't, we're just exchanging thoughts about our dear sisters, aren't we?" says Marin.

"Of course" says Adrien glaring at Marin.

**_-With Mari and Adrienne-_ **

"So, you like Marin?" says Marinette.

"Yes. And you like Adrien?" says Adrienne.

"Yes" answers Mari.

"What do you like about my brother?" asks Adrienne having doubts.

"Well, I still have to know him better and for now I guess I just have a silly crush, but I fell for him after he spent the whole day trying to apologise for something he hadn't even done. The fact that he went out of his way just to apollogize with me and that selflessness he showed not saying that everything was Chloe's fault simply moved me. He also lent me his umbrella because I didn't have one and we had a kind of sweet moment that made me fall for him" says Marinette blushing and fidgeting her fingers.

"So that's why he didn't have one yesterday. Won't you ask me why do I like Marin?" asks Adrien curious.

"Well, I'm a bit curious to be honest. But you wouldn't be the first one who likes Marin, and I can kind of guess already, since he told me about you yesterday" admits Mari.

"He talked about me?" says Adrienne excited.

"Only for a bit. but he mostly used his actions to show me that Adrien was just being a gentleman yesterday, which I already knew, but I couldn’t help but falling for him" says Marinette daydreaming.

"Heh, you really like him. I'm so glad. Sorry for doubting you, but since we're famous and that, we're always rejecting obsessed fans and gold diggers" says Adrienne looking down.

"Oh, no. Don't worry Adrienne. I understand that, I really do. But, were you just giving me your approval?" says Mari a bit confussed.

"Oh- I- Ummm... Yeah, I guess I was" says Adrienne embarrassed.

Mari laughs genuinely and hugs Adrienne. "Don't worry, I give you mine too. You're just so sweet and kind, I know you won't try to hurt my brother".

"I would never dare to" says Adrienne.

"I know, but still. My brother has always been kind of a martyr, suffering all by himself and fearing to love or care about someone, because he doesn't want them to get hurt" says Mari.

"Nina told me that to... I really should break up my friendship with the Bourgeoise, they did so many horrible things to him...And to you too" says Adrienne looking down.

"Hey, cheer up, it's not your fault. I know you knew nothing about it until recently" cheers her Mari with a kind smile.

"Heh, you really are sweet and kind Mari" says Adrienne.

"I'm not really. I'm just your average clumsy girl" says Marinette with a hand gesture.

"No, you're more than that. Maybe I don't know you, but my gut tells me you're an amazing girl. If only that idiotic brother of mine realized that too" says Adrienne.

"Don't be so harsh on him, he has only seen me angry and shy" says Mari. "My brother on the other hand... I just hope he finds a way to conquer his fears and looks at you".

"Sound like we both have it hard" says Adrienne.

"Yeah, it seems hard for us" agrees the designer.

"Well, at least we now have each other no?" says the model smiling.

"Adrienne, what are friends for?" says Mari hugging a perplexed Adrienne.

"I... I'm glad to be your friend Mari" says Adrienne, hugging Marinette tight.

The girls return laughing a bit, just to see how their brothers are competing against each other and the rest betting on them. The girls face palm and go to scold their respective idiotic brother, but Alen shouts "Scatter!!" and everybody leaves running to all directions, including the idotic brothers who race the other to school. The girls won the race and scolded them quite loudly. The bell rings, saving the boys and everyone goes to their respective classroom, making it on time before their teachers begin the lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the origins chapters are finished and there's only the bubble makers one. Hope you've enjoyed and I'll be back in no time


	6. Bubbler and Bubblerette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adrienne and Adrien's birthday and their best friends want to make them the best party ever. But monsieur Agreste intercedes and boom! Hawky gains two siblings to akumatize.

**_-At Marinette's room-_ **

A phone rings and Marinette lazily wakes up, shutting her phone's alarm off and watching her brother giving the final details to the Agrestes' gifts. He had knit Adrienne's a scarlet wool scarf and crafted a black leather bracelet with yellow, green and purple iron strings. He had to went earlier to bed and woke before the sunrise to get them done, contrary to his sister, who simply stayed awake until 3 am finishing the gifts. She had knit purple dahlias and attached them to an ordinary black iron hairpin to make a flowery hairpin for Adrienne, and for Adrien, she knit a light sky-blue scarf. Marin put his gifts next to Marinette's once he finished. Both pair of gifts are incredible and really impressive, but Mari prides herself for being the best of them when it comes to knitting, while Marin pride himself to be the best jewellery and ornaments crafter of the twins. They wrap the presents with different coloured paper and boxes and then they head downstairs for food. Marinette daydreamt a bit through the breakfast, but Marin remembered her to get ready quickly if she wanted her plan to work.

**_-At Adrien's room-_ **

Adrien wakes up shutting his alarm off as always, but today is special for the models. It's their birthday and both of them wake smiling knowingly. Adrien sees how his ceiling opens and an extendable pole comes down with his sister firmly grabbed to it. The extendable pole was one of the hidden mechanisms in their rooms, such as the piano hidden under Adrien's floor or the makeup closet hidden in one of Adrienne's walls, and she used the pole to amuse herself mainly.

"Happy birthday brother!!" says Adrienne excited as she pulls a small package from thin air and hands it to her brother.

"Happy birthday Adrienne!!" says Adrien equally excited, accepting the gift and handing his sister a different package.

They open their gifts at the same time, revealing Ray-Ban sunglasses. The twins suddenly burst into laugh realizing that, another time, the both of them had thought of giving the other the same present. Adrien's sunglasses were Wayfarers Ray-Ban sunglasses with a black frame and green and blue glasses, while Adrienne's were the classical aviator Ray-Ban sunglasses with a silver frame and the glass had a metallic green colour that faded to a metallic turquoise.

"Wow, we surely overdid it this time, we almost got the same colours this time" says Adrienne laughing.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the frame it would almost be pretty similar, though mine really look like something Chat would wear" says Adrien.

"Excuse me? Mine totally look like something Kitty would wear. But I did pick yours thinking of Chat, too bad he can't wear them~" replies the girl.

"Oh you sly cat" says Adrien, then he tackles Adrienne and tickles her.

After a bit of sibling tickle battling, the models finally begin to get dressed and ready for their day. Once they're fully dressed, they head to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Plagg and Plague float in holding a piece of camembert and brie respectively with a red lace on each of them. They offer their presents to their holders, fully knowing that they would refuse it and they'd win a free morning snack. And so they did.

Once they are finally ready for school, they go downstairs to have breakfast. Their father apparently had acknowledged their birthday and Nathalie had two pastel blue boxes with a yellow lace. She gives the side-gifts to the teenagers along with Gabriel's denial of permission to hold a party for their thirteenth birthday, which saddened the models as much as the plain fountain pens they got from their father.

**_-In front of the school-_ **

Adrien gets out of the limo and hurries inside the building quite frustrated by his father attitude. Adrienne instead, walks slowly towards the school, but notices how everybody is really well-dressed. And then she is greeted by the designers twins, who run to hug her as soon as they see her.

"Happy birthday Adrienne!" say at unison the twins, almost crushing Adrienne with their hug, which ends before she runs out of air because her crush was hugging her.

"Oh, th-thank you so much!" says the model, then she notice the change in the designers outfits. "Why is everybody dressed so nice today?"

"You're new here, so you don't know it yet, but the Lahiffe siblings are known to hold the best parties for their closer friends" says Marin.

"There's no way they wouldn't throw a super awesome party for you and Adrien" says Marinette.

"But our father has forbidden us from throwing a party or attending one" says Adrienne happy and sad at the same time.

"Oh no" says Mari, covering her mouth surprised. "How can he?"

"Don't worry Mari, we're already kind of used to it" says Adrienne.

Marin covers Marinette's mouth before she begins shouting unnecessary comments. "That shouldn't be something you get used to. So have this to cheer you up" says Marin, offering the gift he made for her.

Adrienne almost melts at the gesture, but manages to open really excited her gift. Then she falls in love again when sees the scarlet hand-knit wool scarf. "This... This is simply magnificent..." says the model while a small tear falls from her right eye. "I love it so much! Thank you Marin!" says Adrienne, giving him a sudden hug with an intense red blush on her face.

"And I made this for you, though you may want to wear it on spring rather than autumn" says Mari, giving her another package.

Adrienne opens it really excited and lets a small yelp out of her mouth. "Wow Mari! This is so cute! Aren't these purple dahlias? They're so pretty! I love it so much!" says the girl, hugging Mari excited. "I don't care which season we are on. I'm so going to wear this as soon as I get a mirror".

"I'm glad you like it! I wasn't sure what to give you as a present, until Marin and I had a little stupid designing competition and came up with these" says Mari.

"No way, you did this? Marin, don't tell me you also knit the scarf" says Adrienne, getting a nod from the Dupain-Cheng twins. " I knew Mari told me you both wanted to be designers, but these are wonderful! I might try to steal you two away to design just for me" says Adrienne.

"Girl, you'd end up fed up with our widely known combination of clumsiness and bad luck" says Marin jokingly, who doesn't notice how Adrienne blushes at the thought.

"Hey dude! Hey girls!" says Alen as he and Alya come closer, with a change in their outfit as well.

"Hi Marin" says quickly Alya. "Hi girls! And happy birthday Adrienne!" says the reporter girl, pulling Adrienne to yet another bone-crushing hug from the reporter twins.

"Oxygen, please..." says Adrienne, they release her laughing.

"We've got you a little gift. It's not something really special, but we thought it was cute" says Alya, handing her a small box.

Adrienne opens the box and sees a fluffy black teddy bear doll for her mobile phone. "It's so cute!!!!!!"

"We hope Adrien likes his Ladybug's one. We know he's a real fan of her, but we weren't one hundred per cent sure" explains Alen.

"Oh I'm sure he will" says the model. The bell rings. "Well, I guess that's our call. See you later girls"

Alya and Marinette head to their class and the others go to their class as well.

**_-Adrienne side-_ **

After their morning classes, Marin leaves to finish some designs requests he has and Alen helps Mme. Mendeleiev to carry some documents, leaving Nina and Adrienne alone. Nina gives Adrienne a small package that has chocolates inside, knowing how desperate her friend was to eat something sweet because of the strict Agretste's diet. Adrienne almost leaves her breathless with a bear hug and the girls go outside. Nina points to Marinette and Alya, who were hiding next to the entrance stairs, and they decide to go investigate. It turns out that lovestruck Mari hasn't had the opportunity to give Adrien her gift and she's half panicking because she doesn't know what to do. Alya gives Nina and Adrienne the look™ and they help her encourage Mari.

**_-Adrien side-_ **

Adrien is a bit worried thinking how his friend Marinette looked more nervous than usual today, but Nino puts a paper bag, as his present, in front of him and all his thoughts disappear. He knows exactly where is that paper bag from and what it may be on the inside. He carefully opens the Dupain-Cheng patisserie-boulangerie bag and gawks at all the delicious croissants there're in front of him. He takes a bite and melts right away in pleasure. Tasting something so good after years of not eating a single sweet or pastry was like had come to his mouth.

"Man, you do know what to gift. This are wonderful" says Adrien, having another bite.

"Dude, I knew you hadn't had the pleasure of tasting the best croissants in Paris. You know it's from Mari's place? Her parents are definitely the best bakers in Paris" says Nino.

"No way, Mari's the daughter of the Dupain-Cheng... wait, I should have realised that earlier, didn't I?" says awkwardly Adrien.

"Probably. Did you know she and Marin designed their now widely known logo? And they also know how to bake like total pros" says Nino.

"Wow, I had no idea" says Adrien, hiding his croissants inside his bag.

The boys leave the school and they stop at the front gate. Adrien receives a message with his schedule, reminding him of the photoshoot he has and the depressing morning he had experienced.

"So, about the party, what did your father say?" asks Nino, making a few bubbles with his bubble wand.

"He told us we weren't allowed to hold, throw or attend to any party" says Adrien looking down.

"Seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? Or do you think that at least he remembers what it is to be young and want to party?" says Nino.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer then too" says Adrien. "Well, at least I tried".

"It's your b-day dude" says Nino doing overexaggerated gestures with his head. "Insist"

_**-Marinette side-** _

Marinette and the girls are hidden crouched next to the stairs at the entrance of the school, Marinette holding Adrien's presents as the other girls ecourage her to muster up courage and interact with her crush like a normal person would do.

"You can do it! You can do it!" whisper the girls to Mari.

"I can do it! I can do it!" whispers Mari, feeling a bit more confident.

_**-Adrien side-** _

"You know, I'm going to have a little convo with your pops" says Nino, holding Adrien's shoulder.

"Don't waste your time. He's not going to change his mind" says Adrien.

_**-Marinette side-** _

Mari stands up, but her legs start to shake and she sits again. "I can't do it..." repents the designer.

"No you don't girl! You've been stalling all morning. Now is the time!" says Alya and tries to push Mari, but she's holding firmly to anything within reach.

"Wait, your father won't let you have a b-day party?" asks Nina.

"Yeah, not even a formal one" answers Adrienne.

"What a jerk!" says Alya as she manages to finally push the scaredy cat known as Marinette.

Mari tries not to fall and ends up kind of running to where Adrien are Nino are, just to fall in front of them. "Uhm... Hi boys" says awkwardly as she stands up.

The boys look to each other confused. "Hi" says Adrien awkwardly half confused.

"I- Umm..." tries to speak Mari, letting slip a small giggle. " I wanted to ummm... give you a make- I mean I wanted to give you a gift I made- I mean-"

"Out of the way" says Chloe pushing Mari. "Happy birthday Adrikins" says before she jumps to hug Adrien and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, umm... Thanks Chlo" says Adrien awkwardly as he pushes Chloe away.

"Tell me, did you get the gift I send you?" says innocently Chloé.

"Uh... No?" says confused Adrien.

"What?! Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy for them and they had to go back and get another guy to help! Oh, those slackers. I'll make sure they'll get it to you by tonight" says Chloe before she leaves.

"Come on girl, you can do it, don't be a pushover, literally" says Alya.

"Yeah girl, you can do it. You're one of the most amazing people I know" cheers Nina.

"Mari, get up, give my brother his gift and maybe even kiss him on the cheek" cheers Adrienne. "Though maybe not on the one Chloe kissed him"

After laughing a bit on the last comment, Mari gets up. "I can do it!"

A limo arrive and Adrien fist bumps Nino. "Sorry man, I have to go, photoshoot" says the model boy and gets into the car.

"Shoot, I forgot that. Sorry girls I've also have to go" says Adrienne leaving. Then she turns to Mari "Mari! You can come by later to give him the gifts or leave them on the mailbox!".

When the limo is gone, Nina goes to meet up with her brother to plan how can they convince Gabriel Agreste to let their friends have a party. Meanwhile, Mari begin to feel down a bit, thinking of when could she possibly go to give her gift to Adrien, not to mention, what would she do, what would she say? And if that wasn't enough pressure, she also had to give Adrien the gift Marin had made, fully knowing what sort of competitive relationship had the boys.

"Why can't I just mean what I say?" says Mari.

"You mean why can't you say what you mean?" asks Alya.

"Exactly" says Mari.

"Well, it looks like we've got some business to care with Adrien and Adrienne's father" says Nina to his brother.

"Yeah, we've got to convince that old man to be reasonable" says Nino.

**_-At the gates of the Agreste's manor-_ **

Marinette is scrapping what she supposes the mailbox is, without being able to open it even a millimetre.

"This mailbox won't budge Alya" says Mari.

"Ring the doorbell girl" says Alya.

"Are you kidding me? What if Adrien answers?" says Mari, just before she panics because Alya has just rang the doorbell.

A camera comes out of the wall and looks to Mari. "State your business" says a feminine voice.

"Um... I'm one of A-Adrien's classmates and I" says Mari, then she shows the present to the camera. "I have this gifts for him I couldn't gave him at school" says ad gives a big awkward smile.

"Put it in the mailbox" says the voice, as the mailbox opens.

"Thank you" says Mari and places the gifts in the box, which then closes itself. "I hope he likes it!"

"Did you signed the note right?" asks Alya, receiving an astonished look. "Giiiiirl" she facepalms. "Okay, you'll just have to tell him tomorrow".

The girls leave and Nathalie carefully places the packages next to her, making a note to herself that she needed to give the gifts to Adrien. She pulled out of her bag a couple of wrapped boxes that she was going to gift Adrienne for her fourteenth birthday, but suddenly, she was phone-called by Gabriel.

"Who was that Nathalie?" asks the man demanding.

"A friend of Adrien's, she was delivering the gifts for his birthday" says politely Nathalie.

"Did you remembered to buy him and Adrienne a present for me?" says the man.

"Oh- uh... But you didn't ask me to. I gave them the traditional side-gift, but nothing else" says Nathalie.

"Of course I did!" says Gabriel.

"Yes! Of course sir. I- I'll take care of it" declares Nathalie.

"Good" says Gabriel and hangs the phone.

"What am I going to do?" asks desperately Nathalie to herself.

But she lies her gaze to the set of presents left by the girl and the she turns her gazes to her set of presents. Nathalie lets out a resigning sigh and silently apologizes to Marinette, because Adrien was never going to know about her gifts, but he would know of his father's ones. As for Adrienne... The special spa kit and the set of business she had bought for Adrienne would be the ones to pass as Gabriel's presents for the poor girl. The bell rings again and she answers to it immediately. She sees through the camera a boy with a red cap and a blue shirt with a girl next to him.

"Uh... Hi" says Nino.

**_-Inside the manor-_ **

The Lahiffe siblings stand in the main hall next to Nathalie, Nina playing nervously with her wand-like pencil and Nino awkwardly opening and closing his bubble's soap container. Nathalie gets a message and turns to the siblings.

"M. Agreste will be here in a minute" says Nathalie.

The siblings can't help but to quietly look to what surrounds them, thinking about how cold everything seems.

"Adrien and Adrienne are not home yet" interrupt their thoughts Gabriel, calmly going down the stairs.

"Uh. We were coming to see you du- Ah, sir" says Nino nervously.

"Me?" asks Gabriel raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's right sir" says Nina. "Look, we know you don't want Adrienne and Adrien to have a Party, but it's their birthday".

"Couldn't you make an exception dud- I mean, sir" says Nino.

"It's only once" pleads Nina.

"No, that's final" says Gabriel.

"But that's messed up! They never screw up in class" says Nino.

"They always do whatever you tell them" says Nina.

"Yeah. They do photoshoots, fencing, dancing, piano, Chinese-"

The Agreste twins enter the building and see their best friends trying to convince their father. Adrien and Adrienne put a hand on their shoulders, making the siblings notice their arrival.

"Nino, you're here" says Adrien.

"Nina, what are you doing here?" asks Adrienne.

"Anything for our best buds" say the siblings.

"Show some awesomeness sir, please" says Nina.

The models look at each other and Adrienne put a hand on the siblings shoulders. "Forget it Nino and you too Nina. Everything's fine" says the model girl.

"Listen her young man and young lady" says Gabriel with a subtle anger in his tone. "I decide what's best for my children. In fact, I've just decided you are a bad influence for them and you won't be welcomed in my house ever again. Leave now!"

"But father! They were just trying to do something cool for us!" say the model twins at unison.

"I'm sorry, but they have to leave. Goodbye" says Nathalie, placing herself in front of the teens.

The Lahiffe siblings bite their tongue and turn to leave, but the models twins stop them before they exit the manor.

"Nino wait" says Adrien and stops him by holding his shoulder. "I' sorry man, it's just that our father... He's pretty stubborn"

"Nina. I'm sorry that my father has behaved like that. Don't trouble yourselves, it's just best to stay out of his ways" says Adrienne.

"Dude! It's not fair Adrien!” says Nino.

"Harsh girl. We're cool, unlike that father of yours" says Nina as she and her brother start to leave.

"Thanks anyway guys" says Adrienne.

**_-At the park-_ **

Nino sits down on a bench, looking down and his sister sits next to him, playing with her wand-like pencil while looking annoyed. As they think about how unfair the whole situation for their friends is, the siblings observe how a man refuses to let a young boy play and he pulls the boy out of the park while saying that there's no playing when there are chores to do. At the sight, the siblings grunt and at a mysterious villain lair, a certain butterfly villain traces a new plan to get a hold of the legendary miraculous.

"Desperate to help their friends but feeling powerless" says Hawk Moth as the window of his lair opens and butterflies awake. "How frustrating, but it won't be long before frustration turns to anger! Fly away and evilize them my little akuma" He takes two butterflies and corrupt them, sending them to cause havoc.

The horrific akumas fly to the park and they slip into Nino's bubble wand and Nina's wand-like pencil. As soon as the butterflies enter the objects, butterfly masks appear in the Lahiffe siblings.

"Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler and Bubblerette are now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you need to do in return is help me get a pair of magical earrings and a destructive ring"

"Yes Hawk Moth" say at unison the siblings.

A dark and slimy aura covers the siblings and they turn into akumas. Bubbler now had blue skin with black circles on his eyes and two black dots on his face. His outfit was mainly a black skinsuit with something like a big red bubble as an armour for his chest, with his signature eye thingy on the middle of it, and back and with also little bubble for his arms and legs in the primal colours. He had on his back his bubble wand and the bubble soap container, but now they are a lot bigger and the bubble wand is a bubble sword more than anything. Thought, the funniest feature on the akuma probably was the red bubble helmet with an antenna on the top. Even thought, Bubblerette was even weirder. She had red skin and a yellow skinsuit, but on top of that she was wearing a dress made of black and blue bubbles, with her signature mouth-like thingy on the centre of her chest. Her weapon was a wand with the side of a baseball bat, with a pencil end on the top hidden by a big golden star.

The now akumatized siblings look one to another and nod after settling some sort of visual communication. Bubblerette begins to draw circles in the air with her wand and purple bubbles begin to appear in the air. At the same time, the Bubbler jumps and flies through Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him. As soon as the purple bubbles touched an adult, the adult was captured inside the bubble and the bubble turned green, floating to the atmosphere.

**_-At the Dupain-Cheng 's living room-_ **

Marin is sitting on the couch while he wraps his latest request on a red gift paper, casually sipping a bit of the green tea his mother gave him before. He finally wraps the last one and adds a little sticker on each request with his sister and him's logo. Then he stretches a bit and opens the main window to have a bit of fresh air. His mother pats him on the back and gives him a proud look. Marin smiles and turns to go deliver the request, but he hears his mother shout and turns to see how a bubble takes her outside the building and begins to ascend, only to see his father ascending as well. He opens his eyes wide open and moves towards the window, but a purple bubble from above dives and enters on the living room. Suddenly, Bubblerette's face appears on the bubble.

"-adults are away now. You may take this as a gift from the Bubbler and the Bubblerette!" says the bubble.

"Well, I want a refund!" says Marin and pops the bubble, revealing Bubblerette in front of him. "What!" says as he jumps.

"Hey Marin!" says Bubblerette.

Marin looks at the mouth-like thingy on the dress. "Nina? Is that you?"

"Now's the Bubblerette my fellow Angel".

"Nina what the hell?"

"It's Bubblerette"

"Why are you an akuma and what do you have against my parents?"

"Boy, parents are the worst. You know, Agreste father won't let his children have a party? Even after my brother and I asked him in person!"

"No way. But they do every stupid thing he says and they're top of each classes!" says the designer showing a clear disapproval. "And don't get me started with their extracurricular activities like dancing, fencing, Chinese, piano... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"... I just remembered how awesome you are dude" says Bubblerette with her jaw half dropped.

"This doesn't mean that I support either you or your behaviour! You sentinent marble soda!" says Marin lightly pissed.

"Well, I don't care about that." says Bubblerette. "Now go and put on your best outfit, you're going to a party whether you like it or not".

"I have to deliver this requests, so I can't party now"

"Did I forgot to mention that you don't because I sent your customers to the ionosphere and you'll be next if you don't go and change right now" threats him the akuma.

"After all this years putting off with Cleón I'm pretty much immune to threats so you'll need more than that to convince me" replies Marin.

"You're lucky that I need you and that I have you in high regards" says Bubblerette glaring at him. "Okay, if you come to the party I'll allow you to deliver your requests after the party".

"Hmmmm... Fine, but you're going to bring down also my parents or there's no deal" says Marin.

"Fine, they are pretty legal, but go change now or I lose it!"

Marin goes to his bedroom, picks his best clothes and changes his outfit (Bubblerette obviously follows him and he has to get changed on the bathroom). Once he has finished, Bubblerette whistles in approval and picks him up in bridal style. Then the akuma carries Marin to the Agreste's manor, landing on the middle of the entrance, where there are a lot of his classmates and some of Marinette's.

**_-Near the bakery-_ **

Marinette is almost at the bakery when she sees the purple bubbles floating everywhere, capturing all the adults and leaving the children behind. Then she watches utterly horrified how her parents fly out in those bubbles and quickly hides on an alley to transform into her superheroine self. She rushes to the bakery but stops to calm the crying younger children and assign some teenagers to take care of them. When she finally arrives at the bakery, Bubblerette jumps out of the window carrying Marin bridal style and Marinette just loses it. She leaps and begins to chase Bubblerette but covers quickly when she sees the akuma entering to the Agreste's mansion and notices another akuma. She tries to figure out who they are and where is their akumas hidden. Suddenly, she realizes that the akumas wear the logos she has seen so many times on Nina and Nino and the answer comes easily after that. The akumas must be in the bubble wand and in the pencil wand, she's certain of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see how the black cats look like in their costume on https://crazyandomucker.tumblr.com/image/186314810665 (sorry, it doesn'tlets me either load the image or put linksso just copy the adress and paste it on your navigator if you're curious)


	7. Best birthday ever! (Or so the models think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What at first seems to be a normal day having lunch alone turns into a surprise party held by akumas and eventually turns into an incredible fight. In the end, the cats recive an unexpected gift from their bugs and a certain model girl sees a way to approach her crush. Thought not in that order.

**_-Inside the Agreste Manor-_ **

The Agreste twins finish their meal in absolute solitude and prepare to go to their fencing lessons. As usual, they stop before leaving and say goodbye to their father and his assistant and as usual, the only thing they get is silence. Both look down a bit and let an almost inaudible sigh as they open the doors to the mansion, not expecting to see their classmates in their front yard as they go outside. Suddenly, a big purple bubble descends revealing one of the latest akumas, who has a distinctive eye-like symbol on his chest that catches the attention of the twin models.

"He-He-Hey birthday twins. Guess what? Daddy's away and when the cat's away the mice will play!" says the Bubbler.

"What the- Nino? Is that you?" immediately says Adrien.

"Where is Nina?" asks Adrienne.

"I'm the Bubbler now, though you can call me DJ Bubbler for today dude" says the akuma. "As for my sister, she's picking up a certain busy boy and his clumsy sister that probably haven't received their invitation to come here".

"Why is everyone here?" asks Adrien confused, seeing all the DJ equipment, food and decorations.

"Because you, my dear friends,  are going to have the most awesome party of the century" says the Bubbler as a group of bubbles go up and explode like fireworks.

"In that case, we should get in a nice outfit brother. Can you give us a moment to change and come down?" says innocently Adrienne.

"Go nuts dudette" says with a grin the Bubbler.

The model girl grabs her brother by his arm and pulls him into the house, closing the doors after them. The two of them look to one another confused.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" says Adrien.

With a stressed growl, Plagg comes out of Adrien's shirt pocket at the same time that Plague floats out of Adrienne's bag, with a look on her face that clearly says how pissed is she.

"Okay, listen me here, why are you even doubting now? It's your birthday, so go outside and party like the teenagers you're supposed to be!" exclaims Plaggue.

"Shouldn't we help the bugs to get rid of the akumas?" asks sheepishly Adrien.

"Shildn't wi hilp thi- FOR THE LOVE OF KWAMIS KID! What are you? A baby?" says Plaggue.

"You should go to the party kittens; it's your only chance to know how a real one looks like." says lazily Plagg.

"Plagg's right thought. We don't know if we'll ever get to see a party for real. I think we could go to the party now and catch the akuma later" agrees Adrienne.

"Hmmmm... Okay, why not?" says Adrien. "What's the worst that could happen?"

The twins rush to their respective closet and start to search among the vast amount of clothes in order to get something funkier than the plain dull clothes their father makes them wear. Adrien puts on grey jeans, a black jumper and a flashy orange T-shirt. Meanwhile, Adrienne carefully puts on Marinette's flowery hairpin and chooses a blue shirt with yellow, orange and pink lightnings with a black underlining are all over the shirt. Then she puts on grey skirt and black with white stripes stockings. She punches a wall and a pole descends to his brother bedroom, which she uses to go down instead of using the stairs. They look at each other, put on their respective shoes and laugh for a bit before they decide to finally go outside. Adrien begins to run and leaves behind his sister, who can't run because of her heels and glares at his brother for leaving her. When she finally manages to get to the door, her brother is already dancing at the music. She heads towards him in order to scold him, but notices what seems to be the akumatized Nina arriving with Marin on her arms, carrying him bridal style. A flare of jealousy momentarily burns inside her, questioning if Nina likes Marin, but everything disappears as soon as she sees the Bubblerette pointing to her and winking before sending Marin in her direction. Marin looks at her confused for a moment, but then he shakes his head and heads towards her.

"Happy birthday again" says Marin with a gentle smile.

"Thanks again too" says Adrienne and giggles a bit. "I don't know if you've been told before, but you look good on those clothes. What's the special occasion?" asks innocently.

"Well, I happened to have planned to attend to a friend's party after I finished my requests, but now I've been dramatically kidnapped and forced to dress well by this terrific akuma" say jokingly the boy.

"Oh no, poor you. Perhaps something to eat would help you?" replies the girl gesturing to the table with food.

"I'm pretty sure this akumas must have raided my parent’s bakery to gather all that food, so I'll pass. But I've got to say, you also have a nice outfit. It looks cute, but also has a funny side".

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from such a great designer" says Adrienne teasingly.

"Flattery, my weakest point" jokes Marin, gesturing dramatically as if he had been fatally hit.

"Shush boy, I did mean that. I loved your scarf and I love your outfit. I wish I had someone like you to help me to choose what to wear, my father and his assistant have a horrible grown up taste" complains Adrienne.

Marin snickers. "Well, it's a shame you can't have a personal designer to design for you and help you with clothes" jokes the designer.

She brightens for a moment and quickly shakes her head. "Speaking of designers, where is Mari? I haven't seen her".

Marin's eyes open wide and he looks worried for a second but tries to calm himself. "I'm sure she's either lost or coming here, don't worry. By the way, did she manage to give your brother his gifts?"

"Uh... No, we had a photoshoot and had to leave, but I told her to bring them here and leave it on the mailbox. They probably are there" says the girl.

Suddenly, the music stops and everybody looks to the DJ, without noticing how Cleón Bourgeoise is quickly sent to the sky in a bubble. The Bubbler smiles at Chloe and a slow music starts to play, so everybody just gets on pairs with someone they have nearby and begins to dance with their head low. Marin looks nervous and tense but reminds himself to let Adrienne enjoy the party without worrying about what the akumas did in her behalf. Adrienne looks at Marin conflicted, wanting to caress his face, but also aching to kiss him, knowing that it would be too forward.

"Well, may I have this dance Adrienne?" says Marin, still a bit troubled.

"It will be my pleasure" says Adrienne breathless and daydreaming.

"I apologise in advance if I step on you, I've never danced before but I couldn’t let you be the only one without a partner, don't you think so?"

"Then I'll have to teach you baker boy~" says Adrienne, booping his nose.

They hold close the other and start twirling around, Adrienne leading the way and Marin gently following her lead, always careful to make sure he doesn't step on her. He looks at her, with all of her hair glowing in the afternoon sunlight, with a smile from cheek to cheek on her faces as she enjoys that moment. Something inside him struggles, but he dismisses it as guilt for not telling her and letting her innocently enjoy the party. Unexpectedly, the music abruptly changes into something faster ad happier. Adrienne looks confused to Marin and he shrugs. They casually separate but keep dancing with the other.

**_-Ladybug side-_ **

She had been observing everything for a while, specially noticing how Adrienne and Marin were interacting, as it melted her heart seeing her friend trying to woo his brother but also trying to not be too obvious. She gently smiled when the slow music started and Marin began to dance with her friend, clearly focusing on making Adrienne happy since it was her birthday. Everything was heart-warming until she saw Chloe dancing with Adrien and trying to kiss him, while the boy looked clearly uncomforted by that. Ladybug snapped and called on her Lucky Charm, which gives her a vinyl. She looks around until she spots the things, she needs to solve her problem. She begins to spin with the vinyl on her hand, and after accumulating the momentum necessary, she throws the vinyl to one of the walls, which perfectly bounces and ends up changing the music for one with a more upbeat rhythm. Satisfied, Ladybug observes how Adrien silently thanks god and quickly puts space between Chloe and him. The bubbler and the Bubblerette run to the DJ post and carefully observe everyone to find the one who changed the music. Ladybug ducks to avoid being seen, but the beep of her earrings warn her about her soon detransformation, so she makes sure to escape without being noticed and hides in an empty alley before detransforming.

"Phew, that was a close one" says Marinette catching Tikki.

"Marinette..." begins Tikki.

"It was an emergency Tikki" interrupts her Mari.

"Sure thing. If by emergency, you mean jealousy" scolds her the kwami. "You know that after using your lucky charm, you'll only have a few minutes before transforming back to normal".

"I know but I've figured out that these akumas will be threatless as long as the party comes around well" says the girl. "So I can just slip into the party and grab something for you to recharge, the recharge as soon as possible".

Marinette puts the kwami in her purse and discretely slips into the party unnoticed. She goes to the tables with food and puts some cookies on her purse, so Tikki will have something to recharge her energy. As soon as Mari turns away from the table, Alya notices her and rush to her.

"Girl, I'm so glad you are fine. You had me so worried" says Alya pulling her into a bear hug.

"Alya!" exclaims Mari hugging her friend. "I'm also glad that you're okay. When I saw people floating in the air, it drove me nuts".

"Well, we're both ok and that's all that matters. Although..." Alya shots a grin full of mischief to Mari. "I have good news for you. You can go and sign your beloved Adrien's gifts".

The ginger turns around and gestures Mari to follow her, but a barely perceptible annoyed cough stops Mari from making a single step. Tikki glares Mari clearly disapproving her actions, but Mari just shrugs and gives her a sheepish smile before she follows Alya.

**_-Marin side-_ **

After dancing a bit more with Adrienne, Marin wishes her to have a great birthday party and makes an excuse to try to find a hiding spot to transform. Adrienne waves him goodbye with a sort of sad expression, which she quickly changes and turns around to dance a bit more. While trying to find a hiding spot, he momentarily sees Adrien eating and chatting a bit, without realising the nervous expressions of his classmates. Marin shakes his head and tries to keep searching, but a familiar hand whisker him away. Alen puts his hand over his shoulder, lowering his head to whisper in his ear.

"Hey man. Nice to see you haven't floated and that stuff, but what was that with Adrienne back there?" asks Alen with a totally smug grin.

"We were dancing for a bit dude, Bubblerette clearly implied that I had to dance with her" replies Marin.

"Yeah. Right. You didn't look really disgusted or forced when you were dancing with her. And you totally stared at her for a solid minute with awestruck eyes" teases Alen. "I can't help but feeling that my man has a crushy crush on a certain blonde model~"

"Bro, I'm not crushing on her. Yes, she's beautiful, super nice and stood on Cleón for me, but that's all. She's not the only one who fits in that description" says Marin.

Alen laughs and covers his mouth dramatically. "I didn't know you felt that way about me".

Marin laughs and gives him a soft punch on the shoulder. "I don't know how can you be my friend, idiot".

"You know you love me dude" replies Alen.

Marin tried to reply, but someone screamed and Ivan floated away in a bubble, which made a complete mess as everybody scattered trying to hide asap. Marin took this chance to run to the gardens behind the manor and opened his bum bag.

"You should have transformed a while ago" says Tekke, without a single hint of emotion.

"I know, I know. I tried to slip away and hide, but it was just one thing after another one and I haven't been able until now. So, can we please skip the lecture for later and transform?" says Marin anxiously.

"Yes, you should transform before things get even worse" says Tekke.

There was something strange about his kwami that seemed to always calm Marin. Unlike Tikki, who was generally cheerful and really positive and supportive, Tekke was a bit more focused on duty, he was realistic and rarely showed any kind of emotion, being chill anytime. Nevertheless, Tekke always acted like a weird mix between a counsellor and a manager for Marin and that helped him a lot, just not like the help Tikki gave to his sister.

Marin calmed and transformed. He let his body move with the flow of the magic of his miraculous, guiding the transformation to perfectly tailor his superhero outfit as he does a sort of a dance, not too embarrassing for his mental sake. Once he's all suited up, he grabs his yoyo and climbs as quickly as he can all the way to the manor's rooftop. He ducks a bit to be more stealthy, but stays close enough to the border to be able to watch the akumas movements and intentions. He then notices how, despite being far from one another, the two teenage models rush at the same time and get inside the manor in just a blink. On one hand, he thinks that their behaviour was quite rude and selfish, leaving all of their classmates alone to face, not one, but two akumas. On the other hand, that must have made them realize the whole situation and made them feel horrible about not noticing earlier. Though, he was thinking about Adrien for the former and Adrienne for the latter, which could be a bit unfair with the boy, since Marin didn't know him fully. (All they had is that weird competivity between them, which none of them understood why the other had it)

Lordbug shakes his head fiercely to push those thoughts away and looks down to observe the akumas again. The Bubbler was threatening everyone to go back to dancing as if anything happened and better not disappoint the models. Meanwhile, the Bubblerette started to throw bubbles to the walls, which exploded when the bubbles hit them. Lordbug stands up, determined to fight and to try to hold off the akumas until his sister and the cats made an appearance. With absolute confidence, he jumps, does a flip and lands in the middle of the yard with a total superhero vibe while he proudly thinks 'Nailed it'.

**_-Marinette side-_ **

Alya had left Mari all alone to sign the present while she guarded the door in case someone came unexpectedly. Meanwhile, Mari was writing in a post-it very eagerly, even drawing a cute piece of cake on the post-it and making a happy dance as she sticks the post-it into the present. She kisses the present one more time and lefts it where it was, hoping that Adrien will like the gifts. She feels Tikki's death glare in her neck, so she tells Alya to go without her. Suddenly, screams are heard across the whole manor and Marinette looks terrified how Ivan flies away, trapped in a bubble.

"I'm sorry Tikki! You were right! I should have transformed earlier!" exclaims Mari.

"As much as I like to be recognised when I'm right, you should quickly transform and go face those bubbly akumas!" says Tiki, with a mix of pride and concern.

"You're right. Tikki, spots on!" shouts the girl as she transforms.

Just after transforming, she sees how his brother does a flip mid-air and lands doing a superhero pose. She can't just help but rolling her eyes and thinking: 'That darn idotic brother of mine. It's embarrassing even to look at'. She goes to the back of the building and swings to the fight, stepping into the DJ table's plugs and stopping he music.

"I'm sorry but the party is over!" shouts Ladybug confidently.

"Why do you have to be such a hater?!" yells the Bubbler, mad as hell.

"You locked up all the adults!" says Lordbug.

"Children need adults!" says Ladybug.

"Adults just tell children what to do and don't worry about their children, except for showing off!" yells the Bubblerette, controlling a few bubbles to attack the heroes.

**_-Agreste side-_ **

When the twins saw how their akumatized friends send up Ivan in a bubble and everyone ran scared, they simultaneously rushed into the manor, closing the door behind them. Adrienne let a few tears fall from her cheeks, feeling horrible for not stopping the akuma previously and had fun when everyone was definitely not having fun and being forced to hang out. For kwamis' sake, she had even seen how Marin had been abducted but rubbed it off when she genuinely got to spend time with him. Adrien on the other hand, was blaming himself for listening to the destruction kwamis and not stopping the akumas before. But when he looked at his sister ad saw her crying, he hugged her immediately, knowing well how devastated she was feeling.

"I think we've just been complete idiots, haven't we?" asks the boy.

"Everyone was making such an effort to make us happy. Oh god, now that I think about it, Marin even refused to tell me what was going on and rubbed it off with a joke" says Adrienne, still crying a bit.

'He better wasn't trying to cling to her with that, or I'm going to cataclysm his butt' thinks Adrien. "Don't worry sis, I'm sure everyone wanted us to have a happy birthday and did that. Now is our time to repay them, isn't it?"

The girl cleans her tears and nods. "Yeah, it's time for the cats to make an appearance!"

The twins transformed, still doing their silly transformation dance just for the sake of anime and laughed at the other. Then they used Adrienne’s secret stairs to the roof to get in there without being noticed. They position themselves on the verge of the rooftop to observe how the things are going and they see Ladybug and Lordbug already fighting the akumas. Ladybug throws her yoyo at the Bubbler, but the Bubblerette sends a bubble to intercept the yoyo, making it bounce straight to Ladybug. Seeing this, Chat suddenly jumps to the scene, ignoring his sister telling him to wait and hits the yoyo with his baton, throwing it to the sky.

"Nice, I managed to get just in time" says Chat Noir.

"Well, thanks for dropping in Chat, but I already had it under control" teases Ladybug as her yoyo falls on Chat's head and she picks it up.

"See, I told you to wait and launch a surprise attack, but I guess the cat is out of the bag now" says Kitty landing next to Ladybug.

The bugs roll their eyes at the pun and Kitty Noire smirks. "Anyway, how about you and I take on the Bubblerette and our siblings take on the Bubbler" says Ladybug to Chat.

"If you don't mind M'Lady, I'd rather take on the Bubbler. And I'm sure my sister is eager to take care of the Bubblerette" says Chat.

"Yeah, if M'Lord doesn't mind, I'd prefer to go against her rather than against the boy" says Kitty.

"It's settled then" says Lordbug.

With a swing of his bubble sword, the Bubbler created thousands of red bubbles, but only some of them were thrown at Ladybug and Chat Noir. The later had to spin their weapons to create a shield-like defence that repelled all the attacks and occasionally try to sneak to take the bubble sword and breaking it, without any kind of success. Meanwhile, the Bubblerette was endlessly controlling red bubbles to sneak attack the other two heroes without any apparent success, since Kitty Noire and Lordbug seemed to be so in sync, that they had perfectly covered each other’s back. Frustrated, Bubblerette launched a massive bubble attack that made the heroes back off to where Ladybug and Chat where fighting as those also repelled their own massive endless bubbles attack. When the attack finished, the akumas grinned as Bubblerette snapped her fingers and all the bubbles turned green, twirling around the four heroes and sticking to them until the small bubbles formed two big bubbles around the heroes trapping them separately.

"Please, stop this. We know you're great people" says Kitty.

"We're never going to stop! Adults are just controlling and abusive towards children! We're giving them what they deserve!" replies the Bubblerette.

"Adults care about children and they only want to protect them!" says Lordbug.

"Well, not all of them" mumbles bitterly Chat. "But you have to stop all of this!"

"Since you four like adults so much, why don’t go and join them!" says the Bubbler and he kicks with all his might the bubbles where the heroes are trapped.

"Great, now how can we get out of this?" says Kitty while poking the bubble with her baton.

"Can't you use cataclysm on it?" suggests Ladybug.

"You could have said that 3 hundred feet earlier" says Chat.

"I'm sorry but hurry up. We can't be trapped here forever!" replies Ladybug, receiving a suggestive eyebrow wiggle from Chat, making her eyes roll again.

The cats use their power at the same time and the bubbles pop, leaving the heroes falling from a couple of thousand feet from the ground. Ladybug takes Chat's hand and point to the Eiffel toward, he understands the message and throws his baton at the tower, getting it stuck for Ladybug to use as a safe point to hang her yoyo and swing them to land safely. On the other hand, after a cat landing on their feet joke, Lordbug grabs Kitty in a very much princess style and throws his yoyo to the Eiffel tower, managing to get it hooked to the top of the tower and pulling back to reduce their momentum and changing the direction of their fall to an inflatable castle, completely saving them of the fatal fall.

The heroes stood up and looked to the others, silently agreeing not to get caught again by the bubbles and to end things up quickly enough so Chat and Kitty had enough time to detransform. They climbed the walls of the Agreste manor and got cheered by the students in there. Upon that, the akumas got mad and bubbled everyone, sending them to the ionosphere with the adults. The heroes cry out a desperate no but are forced to recover to purse the now escaping akumas across the Parisian rooftops. 

After a fast persecution, the akumas go back to the manor and pas it by to climb the Eiffel tower, throwing red little bubbles behind them that exploded whenever they got in contact with anything. The heroes bravely chased after them, dodging the bubbles as they used their weapons to catapult themselves to a higher spot on the tower. When they arrived to the middle floor, the akumas stopped climbing and began to mass produce bubbles to attack, Bubbler creating the bubbles and Bubblerette throwing them at the heroes as she swung her wand like a bat. The four heroes swing their weapons to shield themselves, but Lordbug suddenly stopped and hid behind Chat Noir to call upon his Lucky Charm. A big spanner falls to his hands and he looks around to spot the things he needs to win.

His eyes lie upon a big industrial fan with a tube that blew wind to make the fan move and he comes up with an idea. He runs to the fan and uses the spanner to unplug the tube while shouting to Chat to cover him. Chat jumps onto the now loose and crazy tube and firmly holds it and points it to the Bubblerette. When the akuma throws the next batch of bubbles to Chat Noir, the wind from the tube make them bounce back and explode in random places near the akumas, making them lose their balance. Ladybug then swings and takes the akumatized objects making use of the distraction and as soon as she lands, she breaks them in two halves.

The cursed butterflies get out of the broken items and try to fly away, but two yoyo's trap them and purify them. Ladybug and Lordbug then call upon their miraculous cure and once again, billions of magical ladybugs revolve around Paris, repairing all the damage caused by the akumas and leaving all the people imprisoned in bubbles in the ground. The rings of the cat twins’ beep and they turn to leave, but Ladybug holds them by their tails.

"Before you leave, I want to tell you that instead of patrolling tonight, make sure to meet us here at the top of the tower around half past ten. Both of you" says Ladybug and then leaves with her brother.

- ** _At the Agreste manor_** -

Adrien and Adrienne eat their dinner half excited because of their later meeting with the bugs, but also half disappointed that their father wasn't eating with them or even bothered to give them presents at all. Unexpectedly, Nathalie gets to the dining room half running with a quite big bag on her hands. From the bag pulls out four packages and gives two to each twin, mentioning that those were their father's presents for them before she leaves the models alone once again.

Curious and excited, they open the presents together. Adrien gawks at his new scarf and his cool bracelet, wondering how his father could have got those awesome gifts, or even thought about it. Adrienne looked horrified at her presents, recognising exactly what she had told Nathalie to get for her on her birthday, but when she saw Adrien's presents and recognised them, she completely lost it. She stood up and quickly got to her room, locking her door so her brother couldn't see her. Adrien, confused, knock on her door.

"What happens, were your presents that bad?" asks Adrien confused and worried.

"No, they were great. I just needed a moment because I didn't expect them and they just surprised me a lot" says Adrienne.

"Well, then I'll leave you alone, but remember that we have to go out later" says Adrien before leaving.

Adrienne curls up in a ball and realises how, not only does her father ignore them, but also, he doesn't even bother to find something for them. Slowly, all the pieces of the puzzle clack in together and she agitates as she realises horrified that his father hadn't been buying them gifts, but instead he had made Nathalie to buy them on the last minute, probably threatening to fire her, making the poor assistant give up on her own gifts and ,this year, even having to steal the present from the Dupain-Cheng twins. She felt horrible for the poor Nathalie, who was probably under a lot of pressure every year, and for Marinette and Marin, who had spent god knows how much time crafting the presents by themselves. Then, she felt furious at his father. She decided that she had had enough and stormed into his office, leaving the man slightly perplexed.

"What are you doing here? I'm busy" says Gabriel demanding, quickly recovering his composure.

"Well, I don't care if you like it or not, but you're going to listen very carefully to me" says Adrienne, showing clearly how mad she was at him.

"What happens, do you perhaps dislike my present?" asks the man.

"Your present? YOUR present? Listen here father. I know that you didn't bothered to get us presents. I'm sure you were so busy, but those aren't yours" snaps Adrienne.

"What are you implying?" demands the man.

"I'm telling you those aren't yours. First of all, it was Nathalie who bought them and looked for them, so they are hers, not yours" says the girl. "Secondly, this year you didn't tell her anything until today at lunch probably, because this time even she couldn’t find anything on time and had to improvise with what she got".

"Oh, she did that? I'm going to have to speak to her later" says calmly Gabriel.

"Oh no you don't! You can stop thinking about firing her if you don't want that I set the manor on fire at the exact same minute you fire her" says the girl angrily.

"You would never do that, I raised no pyromaniacal" replies Gabriel.

"You didn't even raise us! I'm done with you father! I'm done obeying you and trying to get recognition or love from you!" snaps the girl. "You never cared about us and kept on controlling every movement and thought we've been having, always worrying about your company and not about your own children! You made our friends get akumatized because you didn't even let them throw us a birthday party, despite working ourselves to exhaustion! Since mom disappeared, you've just become a control freak!"

Her father looks at her, silently thinking. "I'm sorry Adrienne. I know I have never been really open to you nor to your brother, and that I'm a workaholic, but don't even think for a moment that I don't love you. I'm sorry I have become a control freak, but since your mother disappearance, I just focused on work and made sure to always keep you under vigilance. I couldn't lose you too, not after losing Emilie".

"I'm sorry father, but I can't trust you anymore. I get you may want us to be safe, but this isn't life. And I'm leaving this company and this house, but not before telling Adrien everything" declares Adrienne with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Please don't. I'll fix your timetables to let you have more free time. I will let each of you request me anything and I am even going to formally apologise to your friends. I swear" says Gabriel, showing sorrow and desperation, surprising the girl.

"If you're going to keep that promise, call Adrien here and we'll ask our request" says Adrienne doubting.

Gabriel immediately calls Nathalie to get Adrien to his office, worried that the girl will escape the moment he leaves the room. A few moments later, Adrien enters the room confused and his father tells him that, after a short discussion, he will fix their timetables and that he will listen to any request they have.

"I want to get along better with my classmates, so could you please organise a designing contest for my classmates to do, I don't know, anything and the winner's design gets on your next fashion show?" says Adrien. "My friends could have fun and you could even find a potential designer".

"That's a very wise choice Adrien. I'm proud that you came with that idea and I will make sure that is done. Furthermore, you will wear the winning design yourself" says Gabriel pleased.

"I also want to do a contest among my classmates, but for an entirely different reason. I want that the winner of the designing contest of my class will become the designer of everything I wear and gain an apprenticeship on Gabriel's. I'm tired of always wearing clothes always selected by you, I'd rather wear something more teenage-like, so the jury will be you, Nathalie and me" says Adrienne.

"Okay, I will keep my promise. Tell me, do you have anyone in mind? Because you sound really confident" says Gabriel carefully.

"I do know that most of my classmates have each a unique talent. My friend who got akumatized is an excellent dancer, for example. A boy named Alex does great urban art and a girl named Mathilda is a genius with computers and science. So I'm confident that there will be someone whose designs you'll have to accept" says Adrienne.

"Then I'll be looking forward for those contests, perhaps everyone will gain something valuable" says Gabriel and the twins leave.

**_-At the top of the Eiffel tower-_ **

The bugs are the first to arrive and hide their packages quickly so the cats will be surprised when they get the presents. They sit on the edge, swinging their feet as they waited for their feline partners and admiring the outstanding views of the so-called city of Lights all illuminated in the middle of the starry night. The cats stealthily break out their manor and leap to the nearest rooftop, beginning to run above the spectacular sight of the Parisian streets full of captivating lights. They smile and look to the other, before grinning and speeding up, racing to the tower where their dear teammates waited for them. They quickly arrive to the Eiffel tower, Adrienne winning by a whisker, and begin to climb it. Ladybug spots them and eagerly waves her hand to greet them, causing another race between the black cats. They finally get to the top and the bugs hug them.

"Um.... Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what's going on?" asks Chat confused, but very happy to hug Ladybug.

"Well, Kitty told me that your birthday was this week and since we didn't know when and we met today, we've decide to celebrate it tonight!" says Lordbug.

"You remembered?" asks Kitty to Ladybug very happy.

"Of course I did! You two are our partners and friends, we'd never forget it" says Ladybug smiling.

"Isn't it funny sis?" says Chat grinning.

"A lot, maybe even ironic" answers Kitty.

"What's funny" ask the bugs confused.

"Well, you two certainly are the Lord and Lady of luck" says Kitty, amused by the situation.

"You two perfectly spot our birthday without even knowing" says Chat as he laughed heartily.

"No way" says Lordbug.

"Your birthday is today?! OMG, you had to battle an akuma on your own birthday! I'm sorry about that" says Ladybug.

"Thank you for caring M'Lady, but it isn't your fault that Hawk Moth decided to evilize someone today" says Chat Noir.

"That's right! Besides, how is a celebration supposed to be hold if you're worrying and apologising for something you didn't do?" says Kitty.

"Right! We should be happy today sis! I know, let's give them their presents!" says Lordbug quickly.

"Okay, let's surprise them!" says Ladybug, cheering up a bit.

"Presents?" asks Chat, waving his tail excitedly.

"That's right! It was difficult to come up with them thought, because of the whole secret identity thing" says Ladybug.

"Yeah, we had a hard time thinking, but we've made sure to give you the best!" said the bug boy.

"I can't wait to open them!" says Chat.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat minou?" teases Ladybug.

"Maybe, but satisfaction brought it back!" says Kitty, moving her tail as well.

"Okay, okay. I'm going for them" says Ladybug, heading to the hidden presents.

She picks up two paper bags with a familiar TS logo on them and hands them to Lordbug while she got two small boxes carefully wrapped. They get back with their partners, hiding the present behind them to tease the cats a bit, who are almost bouncing of excitement.

"Come ooooon~ Give them already!" says Kitty desperately, almost clinging on Ladybug.

"Okay geez. We'll hand them over" says Ladybug giggling.

"Yaaaay" says Chat.

"Okay, first, we've brought you some pastries from the best bakery in Paris" says Lordbug, handing the paper bags to the cats.

"Great! Their croissants are the best!" says Chat opening his bag. "I can't wait to taste the... Are these black and green macarons?! And there are cookies!"

"Cookies?!" asks surprised Kitty as she opens her bag. "There's also a little cupcake with our faces! I love it!"

"If we had known you were going to like it this much, we'd had prepared bigger bags" says Lordbug smiling.

"Well, we have a very strict diet, so it's been ages since we had a treat. Luckily our friends also gave us a bag with croissants" says Chat.

"And here I was wondering why the favourite cats of Paris were so skinny" says Ladybug teasing. "I guess we'll have to feed our kittens brother".

"Yeah, I don't think their diet considers superhero duty" agrees Lordbug, at which the cats make a victory gesture.

"If you liked that so much, wait to see what we requested to some of our friends to make" says Ladybug before giving them the boxes.

"You've requested this to your friends? How? Wouldn't that be bad for the secret identity?" asks Chat.

"You see" says Lordbug, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "They had discovered us. Apparently, it's painfully obvious who we are, thought they are the only ones who know. But they have promised to keep the secret and to do their best to avoid akumatization, and they are really trustworthy".

"What? But you two were the most careful about this!" says Kitty.

"I know right? They say that we've been friends for so long, that they simply recognised us right away" says Ladybug, praying that the cats would buy the lie.

"Sharp friends you have there, maybe they could help us when we have clues about Hawk Moth" says Chat Noir.

"No way, that would put them in danger, more than the one they already are in" says Lordbug.

"Anyway, shouldn’t you open your presents? I thought you were excited about them" says Ladybug, smoothly changing the topic.

"Sorry, we were so surprised that we forgot" says Kitty. "Let's see what's in here..."

The cats open the boxes at the same time and pull out a small round pillow that had a ladybug in one face and a green-eyed black cat in the other. "Awesome! Your friends did this? They are really talented!" says Chat astonished yet joyful. "Who are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know kitty, so you can go and ask them who we are" says Ladybug booping Chat.

"Well, I'd recognise this handicraft anywhere, so I already know. Let me guess, they are twins, a boy and a girl" says Kitty with a smug grin.

"How did you know it?" says Lordbug surprised.

"Well, I happen to know them and I absolutely love them, they are so sweet and kind, am I right?"

"Yes" sighed Ladybug. "I knew it was a bad idea to make them craft it".

"Who are they?" asks Chat confused.

"I won't tell you until you learn to appreciate your surroundings better. If you payed attention to people you'd know" scolds him Kitty.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Kitty?" says Ladybug.

The girls go to a lower floor of the tower and sit down. "What happens m'Lady?" asks Kitty.

"I just wanted to make sure of it. Who are you thinking on?" asks Ladybug warily.

"Well, this is clearly something made by the Dupain-Cheng twins, isn't it? They're the best designers I know" says Kitty.

"Indeed, it's from Marin and Mari. Can you please not tell Chat? Moreover, it'd be better if my brother and I didn't know what's your relationship with them, we'd probably turn paranoid and start searching around them" asks Ladybug worried.

Kitty laughs. "I bet it'd be funny to see you two doing that. But don't worry, my lips are sealed".

"Thanks a lot Kitty" says Ladybug.

"Well, you got me something made by the boy I like, so I guess it's just fair" says Kitty smiling at the pillow.

"You like Marin? Oh no... Mari already promised someone else to help her... Well, I'll cheer you both regardless, may the best blonde win his heart no?"

"Totally, but I don't think I have to worry much about the other girl, at least, my gut says so" says Kitty looking at her stomach.

"Well then, we should return before Chat manages to convince my brother to tell him" jokes Ladybug.

"Yeah, we should" agrees Kitty laughing.

**_-In front of the school-_ **

The reporter twins and the designers where chatting before going to school as always and the Lahiffe siblings were waiting for the models to come. They all heard how Chlóe scolded Cléon, Sabrina and Sebastián for not making sure to click the fast delivery option and saw how she went inside completely mad with the others following her. Then, the Agreste limousine arrives and Adrien and Adrienne come out wearing a big smile on their face as well as the Dupain-Cheng presents.

"Hey guys, hi girls" say Adrien and Adrienne.

"Aren't those your presents?" whispers Alen.

"Yeah that's my scarf. He's wearing my scarf!" whispers Mari.

"Yo, nice scarf Adrien. It's a nice change" says Alya.

"Yeah, can you believe that my father gave it to me after getting us a pen for three birthdays in a row? It's still an awesome scarf" says Adrien.

"Wow, I guess anyone can change and be cool when you least expect it" comments Nino.

"But that is-" tries to say Marin but Mari interrupts him by hitting him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Don't mind him. H-He just wanted to compliment that nice bracelet and pinhair- I mean- Hairpin! F-for sure" says Mari quickly.

"Thanks, I loved the hairpin Mari" says Adrienne smiling.

"Wait, you did that hairpin? It's impressive and really amazing of you to be so skilled Marinette" says Adrien, wondering why only had his sister received gifts from the Dupain-Cheng.

"She is, and the scarf was knot by Marin also" says Adrienne desperate to make his brother realize the fact that those are the designers they were talking about last night.

"Oh, well done I guess" says Adrien squinting his eyes at Marin, before turning to the Lahiffe. "Hey Nino, Nina, I'm sorry about my father yesterday".

"Hey buddy, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault and we can't blame you for how your pops behaved. We're best buddies aren't we?" asks Nino as he and Adrien head inside.

"Girl, you've got to tell him you're the one who knitted the scarf" says Alya.

"Why didn't you told him?" asks Alen.

"I know... I just saw how happy he was thinking his father had made it and could bring myself to break his happiness" says Marinette sheepishly.

"Girl... You have a heart of gold" says Alya hugging her.

"I still think you shouldn't have hit me, now my stomach will be weird for the day" complains Marin rubbing his belly.

"I'm sorry about that Marin, do you need a pain-killer or something?" asks Adrienne worried.

"I doubt it, our dear Marin here is tough as baked dough" says Nina.

"That was horrible" says Marin.

"By the way guys, I'm sorry about what happened with your gifts. I've secretly talked to my father and you'll be having a great opportunity as an apology really soon" says Adrienne mysteriously.

The bell rings and they all head inside to their respective classroom, ready to start a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you've enjoyed it. In a few days (I'm not sure when, maybe even tomorrow) I'll begin the next part of this series.


End file.
